Keep Me In Your Heart
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: A collection of Kagome/Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango one shots. Warning Super kawaii!
1. Chapter 1 I Hate This Part

**My first Kagome fic. Based on the episode where Kagome finds Inuyasha and Kikyo in the forest. enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

I sat on my bed, my knees hugged tightly to my chest as I stared absentmindedly out the window. Blinking slowly, I stared up at the pristine white moon hanging on the dark blanket of sky. It was too white. Too pure. The color reminded me of something I was trying not to think about right now. Yet the more I tried to push the thought away, the more my heart ached. Was I really so stupid to do that to myself?

I watched as the moon contorted in the sky, becoming a long, flowing collection of hair. The sky around it turning into a pale face, with bright, penetrating yellow eyes. The eyes turned to me slowly as Inuyasha's voice rang in my head.

"Kagome". He whispered, his voice raising on the last letters of my name.

I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing his face from my mind. I would not allow him to have my thoughts, not now..

It was no use. As much as I tried, I couldn't keep myself from thinking of him. One of the draw backs of being in love. Shaking my head, I listened to the shuffling outside of my door.

I knew it had to be either grandpa, or mom, or perhaps Souta, debating on whether or not to open the door to check on me. I grimaced at the thought.

I didn't want to face the world, I just wanted nothing more than to fall into an endless sleep. But that was silly to think, my life wasn't over, just the life I longed for the most. The life with Inuyasha.

The thought tore at my chest, trying to create another gaping hole other than the one already left by the man himself.

I closed my eyes imagining a better time, before I even knew of Kikyo.

It was a short time, yet it was the best time of my life. But who was I kidding? Inuyasha only saw Kikyo when he looked at me, even now. That's why he usually looked away from me after seeing Kikyo. I reminded him too much of his former love.

Yet this time, when I expected him to turn his head, he didn't. He just stared at me solemly, his yellow eyes ripping away at my soul. I think I would have preferred his talons tearing at me than those amazing eyes.

I felt tears welling in my eyes once more as I rose to my feet.

I would have to face him now or later. Though I'd prefer later, I knew it had to be now.

I paused, watching the door carefully, my ears tuned to the sounds of my family members. When no sound came, I crept forward, my hand shakily closing around the door knob.

I drew it back quickly, hurrying down the stairs in an attempt to avoid them just in case they were awake.

I doubted it. It would be nearly morning, most likely what I heard earlier was grandpa walking to the bathroom. I ran outside, my eyes turning up the sky that was now fading into a bluish, yellow. As I walked silently toward the shed with the well, I felt my heart drop further into my chest.

It was very random, but something in my mind clicked and I remembered a song I'd heard a while back. It came up suddenly into my consciousness, but the words are what echoed inside my soul. They were so perfect to what I was feeling, it was eeiry.

_**We're driving slow through the snow on fifth avenue. **_

_**And right now radio is all that we can hear.**_

_**We aint talked since we left it's so overdue.**_

_**It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here. **_

I hurried to the doors of the shed, throwing them open roughly as I looked down at the well. Climbing the stairs slowly, I kept my eyes trained ahead of me.

I felt my anger beginning to build as the memory of mine and Inuyasha's last moment together flashed.

He stood silently staring at me, his eyebrows pulled down in an appologetic expression. He whispered my name, and didn't take his eyes off of mine.

"Dammit". I heard myself mutter, my fists slamming on the edge of the well. "I wish.. I wish Kikyo were dead"! I whispered bitterly as my eyes snapped open.

What was wrong with me? I was cursing someone I barely knew. Wishing she were dead. I must truly be a monster. I felt a tear drop from my eye landing softly on the top of my hand. I stared down at it silently as I lifted myself onto the edge of the well.

_**The world slows down, and my heart beats fast right now.**_

_**I know this is the part where the end starts. **_

I threw myself into the well, falling soundlessly in a flash of purple light.

Everything around me slowed as I fell, and I felt all my anger and resentment leave my body. Lingering on my side of the well.

As I landed on the floor of the well in the feudal era, I turned my attention toward the sky.

It was bright out, mid morning I'd assume.

I climbed weakly up the side of the well, my hands finding the familiar holes in the rocks. This was certainly an easier task when Inuyasha was with me. The name stung my nervous system like a deadly poison.

I needed to will myself to now say his name. It was just too painful.

I climbed out from the well, the bright sunlight hit my face instantly. For a moment I hung on the edge of the well, my legs dangling loosely below me.

Perhaps I wasn't strong enough to do this. I glanced backward, debating whether I should fall back into the well and not return to this time. No.. I had to do this..

I climbed onto the edge, my eyes catching sight of several birds sitting a few feet away. I waited nervously as my feet touched the grass, expecting Inuyasha to catch my scent the moment I touched the ground.

I stared blankly ahead of me, the words of the song still ringing out in the back of my mind.

_**I cant take it any longer, thought that we were stronger. **_

_**All we do is linger. Slipping through my fingers. **_

_**I dont wanna try now, all that's lefts goodbye,**_

_**to find a way that I can tell you. **_

_**I hate this part right here, I hate this part right here.**_

_**I just cant take your tears, I hate this part right here. **_

I clenched my hands in weak fists at my side.

Everything was so quiet. The forest around me was silent, as if all the creatures veered away from me, hiding in the distance.

I fell into my thoughts, staring down at my feet as the wind blew across me.

Everything happened so suddenly. Everything we had been through was shattred in an instant.

I guess it was partially my fault. What was I expecting to find in the forest when I followed Kikyo's soul collectors? Certainly not Inuyasha. But maybe part of me did. And that is what kept my feet moving through the forest, nearer and nearer to them.

I let out a sigh, feeling the air escape my lungs smoothly. This was all so hard.

For Inuyasha it would be easy, I could read it in his eyes. He was going to choose Kikyo. He was going to abandon me..

I felt tears welling in my eyes as I shook my head. As much as I didn't want to believe it, I knew it was true.

I waited anxiously for him to arrive. As I expected him to come strolling out of the trees, he did not. Would he not even honor me with a final goodbye?

The thought ripped at my heart.

_**Everyday, seven takes of the same old scene. **_

_**Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine. **_

_**Gotta talk to you now before we got to sleep. **_

_**But will we sleep once I tell you it's hurting me?**_

What would I say to him? What COULD I say to him? Could I beg him to stay with me even though his heart longed to be with Kikyo? Could my heart really endure such a thing? So many questions, yet so few answers.

I knew I was undoubtably in love with him. Why else would I be here? Why would I shed so many tears yet still force myself to be at his side?

Maybe it would be best if I weren't. If I just stayed in my time like I should have this whole time.

_**The world slows down, and my heart beats fast right now.**_

_**I know this is the part where the end starts. **_

I shook my head. There is no way I could do that. To forget everything and go back to my modern day life as if nothing happened. I was simply fooling myself to think otherwise.

There is no way I could wipe his face from my mind. I knew my heart will always long for him, no matter how much time had passed.

I had to find a way to keep him with me. As selfish as it was, I didn't know any other way.

I suppose if Inuyasha really insisted on going with Kikyo I couldn't stop him. There is nothing that I could do to make him stay.

I looked up slowly at the leaves crackling in the trees. My eyes fell a little ways down, and my heart plummeted.

Inuyasha stood in the break in the trees, his eyes wide and hair furling in the breeze.

I felt myself shifting inside, as is something were pulling me toward him. I squeezed my hands on the wood, trying to keep myself seated rather than running into his arms like my heart so desperately wanted to.

He was silent, his expression softening as his eyes focused on me.

I felt my heart quicken as the wind blew across my face.

_**I know you'll ask me to hold on, **_

_**And carry on like nothings wrong. **_

_**But there is no more time for lies, Cause I see sunset in your eyes.**_

I watched him, expecting him to say something. Nothing came from him, just a cool, lingering gaze.

I turned away from him, trying to stop the blush from creeping up on my cheeks. I didn't want him to see my like this. I wanted to throw myself back into the well. Hopefully I would hit my head on the bottom and my suffering would end.

Shaking my head, I smiled weakly at the ground.

Such morbid thoughts. Is this what Inuyasha had really done to me? Make me so passionately in love with him that I'd rather be dead than live without him?

_**I cant take it any longer, thought that we were stronger. **_

_**All we do is linger. Just slipping through my fingers. **_

_**I dont wanna try now, all that's lefts goodbye **_

_**to find a way that I can tell you. **_

I bit down on my lip, my eyes turning weakly to Inuyasha. I had to do this now. Even if it destroyed me.

I met his eyes as hard as it was for me. Breathing deeply, I took in his entire image for a moment. It would probably be the last time I'd see him this way.

He looked so angelic, so pure. I knew now there was no more denying it. I was in love with him and I couldn't live without him. I needed to be with him, even if it wasn't the same for him as it was for me. I needed his presence in my life.

I loved Inuyasha.

_**I gotta do this. I gotta to it, I gotta do it.. **_

_**I hate this part, I gotta do it. I gotta do it. I gotta do it...**_

_**I hate this part right here. I just cant take these tears, I hate this part right here..**_

I felt my heart quicken rapidly, so much so, I had to put my hand on my chest to make sure it didn't explode.

I had to do this. I had to get it over with. He had to know how I felt no matter how hard it was for me to vocalize. I opened my mouth yet no words came out. Shutting it tightly, I breathed again, collecting what little strength and resolve I had in me.

Meeting his eyes again for a final time, I let a soft whimper escape my lips.

"Inuyasha". I whispered as his ears pricked up.

It was now or never. He was here, he was listening. I had to do this. This had to be the moment when I told him I loved him and would stay with him even if he loved Kikyo. I needed to be with him.. No matter what..

**Chapter 2:**

"I went back to the present and thought it over. You and Kikyo and Me." I whispered finding the words easier to say than I imagined. I stared at my feet, not wanting to meet those amber eyes.

"Kagome I'm so.." He began as he raised his hand.

"It's okay". I said quickly turning my head away, facing myself away from him. " I understand how you feel and because of that, I convinced myself that I couldn't stay here with you."

"Kagome.. Until I met you. I never trusted a soul". I saw Inuyasha flexing his hand out of the corner of my eye. " But I watched you shed tears for my sake. You always stayed by my side. Whenever I'm with you I feel so peaceful and happy.."

I turned back to him slowly, looking at his pained expression..

"But I.. I'm not supposed to be happy, Kikyo.." I watched him look down. Obviously he was thinking about Kikyo dying for him."Kikyo came after me and lost her life it's only right that I repay her with my own life.."

I nodded slowly, turning my eyes away again. "I cant compete with Kikyo..Because after all.. Im still alive." A weak smile crawling up my lips.

I felt my legs beginning to tremble. This was far too difficult. I wanted to run so badly. But I knew I couldn't. I put my hands out behind me as I fell back onto the well.

"I've given alot of thought about this.. Kikyo. She and I are completely different.. Theres been all this talk that I am a reincarnation of her. Even if that's true I'm still not Kikyo..You see, my heart belongs to me." I blurted out, the words coming so naturally. I guess that's because I wanted to say it for so long. To say that Im NOT like Kikyo.. I will never BE Kikyo..

I felt him watching me even though my eyes were turned away. "Heres the thing, I do understand one feeling that Kikyo has..". I whispered to the ground. "Something that we share.. We're alike in our desire to be with you again." I felt the vice grip on my heart release. I breathed more easily after that. The words were finally spoke. I stared off toward the grass, my mind beginning to wander. "Strange you know..The moment it hit me, that Kikyo and I were connected by this desire to be with you, I felt a little bit better." I whispered slowly, still feeling his eyes on my face. "The desire to be with you gives us a common bond. That's how I was able to summon up the courage to come and see you.." The wind blew over us, taking my hair off my shoulders into the air. I could smell Inuyasha's scent wafting through the air toward me. I could almost faint. "I want to be here with you, Inuyasha. I tried to forget you but I can't.." I turned back to him. " Inuyasha...May I ask you a simple question?" I pushed myself to my feet, feeling my body lift gracefully from the edge of the well. It felt so much lighter now that Inuyasha knew how I felt.. That the secret was no longer a weight on my heart.

I walked carefully toward him, my eyes on his perfect amber ones as they followed me. "Inuyasha, will you let me stay"? I watched his ears prick and his brows furrow.

"So.. You'll stay with me"? He whispered looking down.

"Um hmm." That was the only thing I could muster. I was too caught up with the look in his eyes. Such sadness. How badly I wanted to wipe that sadness away.

_**I can never break the bond between Inuyasha and Kikyo.. I understand that...But theres another thing I've come to realize, Inuyasha.. Finding you was no coincidence.. It was more than that.. Deep down you must know that I want you to live.. **_

"Kagome"..

"Well then". I looked up at him, the silence becoming more than I could take. Reaching out, I took his hand firmly in my own. "Lets go".

We walked through the trees, the light hitting us between the leaves. It was silent the entire time, Inuyasha just looking at the ground. I felt his hand close tighter around mine, squeezing my fingers together. I couldn't help but smile.

_**I want you to be happy, I want you to laugh alot , I dont know what exactly I'll be able to do for you..**_

I looked up at Inuyasha just as his head was turning toward me. We stared at each other as the wind swept over us. In his eyes, I saw peace, happiness. His gaze lingered on me, and I continued staring at him. I knew he wasn't seeing Kikyo.. No.. Not this time.. He saw me, and me alone.. I smiled as his hair brushed across my cheek.

_**But I'll always be by your side..**_

_******************THE END******* (smiles)**_


	2. Chapter 2 If Only

_**If only Miroku knew Sango loved him. A poem by Miroku**__**If only.. If only, my soul were not damned.**_

* * *

_**She'd be my lover, and I'd be her man.**_

_**I'd hold her and kiss her, as much as I pleased.**_

_**Her voice and her touches would no longer tease.**_

_**Our bodies would intertwine, our hearts as well.**_

_**And loving her would not put me through hell..**_

_**I would wake each morning with her in my arm..**_

_**And the longing within me would not cause me harm.**_

_**I would cover her with kisses, my hands would roam free..**_

_**And she would love me fully without hurting me..**_

_**We would be as one, her and I alone..**_

_**No other would compare, no other heart would I call home..**_

_**If I could only tell her, she has my heart..**_

_**And await the moment, when together forever would start..**_

_**I would fall to my knees, tears would fall like rain..**_

_**I would crush my lips to hers and feel no pain..**_

_**I would stand under the sun, my eyes never leaving her face.**_

_**And as she speaks, my heart would quicken it's pace.**_

_**If only.. If only shes loves me as I her..**_

_**Then I would gladly give her, my forever..**_


	3. Chapter 3 Once Upon A Dream

**

* * *

**

A dream Sango never thought she'd experience is playing out in front of her eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

Sango stood beside Kagome outside of the campsite, their eyes trained on the stars. It was a cool night, though there were no clouds, making the stars all the more bright. She smiled slightly, her eyes drifting from the sky to Miroku as he stood a few feet away. She blushed as his eyes turned to her, glittering brightly in the light of the fire.

Sango looked away, her face heating as he stood up, moving slowly toward her.

She began to shift as he stopped beside her, his eyes unwavering as he looked down at her. "Kagome"? He said suddenly as the girl beside Sango looked at him curiously.

"Yeah"? She said brightly as Miroku smiled at her.

"Can you give us a moment"?

Sango froze as the words left his mouth, radiating through her body until it finally reached her brain.

_**I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam  
I know it's true that visions  
Are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know  
What you'll do.. you'll love me  
At once the way you did**_

She turned, watching Kagome walk away smoothly toward Inuyasha.

Licking her lip, she glanced back at Miroku who was looking at her silently. Sango began to quiver, forcing her gaze in the opposite direction as Miroku continued to stare. Miroku cleared his throat loudly, drawing her attention back to him. "Come with me". He said softly, his smile twinkling behind his smooth lips.

Sango opened her mouth, turning back to the others as they sat happily around the fire. "The others".

"They will not mind". He said, smoothly taking her hand as her eyes slowly fell back on his.

_**Once upon a dream  
I dreamed we'd be together in love forever**_

_**once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never  
A never ending. Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a dream**_

Miroku led the way down the hillside, his hand clenched firmly around hers as Sango blushed profusely next to him. After walking just far enough so that they were out of ear shot, Miroku stopped, turning to face her.

Sango's eyes moved around them, falling finally on the silvery river beside them. Miroku raised his hand, slowly placing it against her cheek as she jumped.

Sango stared up into Miroku's dark eyes, her heart quickening as his lips pursed. "Sango". He said as she nodded.

_**I know you, I danced with you  
Once upon a night..  
There we were wishing this dance  
Would last forever all the time.  
I hope it's true this vision  
Is more than what it seems.  
Cause if dreams come true  
I know what we'll do  
We'll dance once again  
The way we did then.  
Upon a dream**_

Sango gulped as Miroku's hand fell away, trailing down the length of her arm. "What is it Miroku"? She said shakily as Miroku shook his head.

"It's you". He said after a long pause.

Sango's mind began swimming with images of moments they'd had together. Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts away.

_**Once upon a time  
I dreamed we'd be together  
In love forever  
Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never  
A never ending**_

"What do you mean"? She said watching as Miroku examined her with his eyes.

Something about his gaze scared her, it wasn't because it was particularly scary, but it was what his eyes revealed. Something about his gaze showed that he was thinking of her. What could he be planning? What is it he was thinking?

"I deamt of you Sango. Each night since we met". He said with a smile that made her heart twitter faster.

_**Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a dream**_

_"_What"? Sango said, her face a bright pink as Miroku nodded.

Taking her other hand, he stared strongly into her eyes as he spoke. "I love you Sango".

Her heart stopped for a moment, quickly regaining itself as his words sunk in. Many times she had dreamed of him saying this to her, but never did she imagine he would actually do it.

_**Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never  
A never ending  
Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a love  
Once upon a dream**_

Miroku looked at her expectingly as she nodded quickly. "I love you too". She whispered as his face brightened.

Reaching out quickly he cupped her cheek, drawing her lips forcefully into his as his arm snaked around her lower back. Sango blinked as their lips intwined. Closing her eyes, she could hear Kagome cheering in the distance. Smiling against his lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Parting gingerly, Sango's hands trailed down his chest as she leaned her head against the nape of his neck.

_**Once upon a dream.. Once upon a dream**_


	4. Chapter 4 Better In Time

**Sango will be better in time**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

Sango walked through the snow silently, her ankles sinking in the white powder. Her hands swung at her sides, her body numb to the white world around her. She looked up slowly, her eyes peering out from behind her thing bangs.

High above her, the walls of the village loomed, their pointed tips hidden by the thick blanket of snow that covered the trees and the earth. She bit down on her lip as a chill crawled through the air and up her spine from beneath her kimono. Hugging her arms around her waist, she turned, kicking up snowflakes from the dead earth beneath her feet.

Kirara stared at her master silently, her large eyes examining her carefully. As the woman neared the shattered hut, the cat jumped up, running to greet her eagerly.

Sango knelt in the snow, ignoring the chill that soaked the material of her dress. Collecting the tiny cat in her arms, she turned on her heels staring at the gates in the distance.

For a moment she imagined the silhouette of a man dressed in dark robes standing in the entrance way of the village. As she blinked slowly, the image faded, leaving only the barren trees of the forest around them.

_**It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through**_

Stepping slowly up the steps of her father's hut, her nostrils were baraged with the sharp smell of blood and sweat. Her eyes turned knowingly to the source, her brother Kohaku laying bandaged on a futon in the center of the room.

Nearing the boy, she knelt beside him, Kirara leaping from her arms as her hands closed around the blanket over him.

_**Go in, come in, thought I heard a knock  
Who's there? No one, thinking that I deserved it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
You didn't notice, you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is, I'ma be okay**_

A tear slid smoothly over her lashes, falling onto his pale skin. Raising her hand to her cheek, she glided the tip of her finger over her flesh drawing back the cold tear. A shuttered breath escaped her lips as she shook her head.

In her mind she imagined Miroku beside her, his hand closed tenderly around hers as he stared at her with his deep and kind eyes. Her thoughts were filled with his face and his velvety voice. Though he was the same man who hurt her so often.

_**Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really loved you  
I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to**  
_  
Letting a choked sob escape her lips, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to suppress the terrible pain in her chest. Her lip quivered as she thought of Miroku again, her hands trembling on Kohaku's chest.

_**How could I turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me?  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings?**_

Leaning backward, she hugged her knees to her chest as she cried into her folded arms. He was such a lecher! Such a cruel, insensitive, arrogant damn monk! Squeezing her lip beneath her teeth, she cried softly as the young boy looked up at her sadly.

_**If I'm dreaming, don't wanna let, hurt my feelings  
But that's the path, I believe in  
And I know that, time will heal it  
You didn't notice, you meant everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is, I'ma be okay**_

He knew his sister was suffering greatly, though there was nothing that cold be done. Leaning up gingerly, he cringed as the wound in his back seared with pain. Moving slowly toward his elder sister, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, despite his screaming nerves, and buried his head into her shoulder.

Sango jumped, the sudden embrace of her younger brother shaking her from her thoughts. Feeling the warmth of his flesh against his cheek, she leaned forward, her nose brushing against his ebony hair.

_  
**Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time**_

_**Even though I really loved you  
I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time**_

Kohaku was such a kind boy, unlike Miroku. He knew she was in pain and even a simple hug would bring her back into the light of the present. Miroku was the past and he needed to stay there. Didn't she after all deserve to be happy? Though her family was gone and her village destroyed, she still had her brother, and Kirara, that was good enough wasn't it?

_**Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go so I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is, I'll be fine without you  
Yes, I will**_

But she knew it was not the same. Kohaku could not make her feel as Miroku did. He did not make her heart flutter when he spoke her name, or make her blush when his hand touched hers. He didn't make her smile with his jokes or looks, between Kohaku and Miroku there was no comparison.

As much as she did not want to admit it to herself, she still loved Miroku. After all the pain he inflicted, her mind would not let him fade away.

_**Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oh  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really loved you  
I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to, yes, I do  
It'll all get better in time**_

Her eyes shot open as a deep hiss emitted from the small demon cat beside her, slumping from Kohaku's arms, she turned to Kiara.

"What is it"? She whispered to the cat as she glared through the doorway viciously. Moving slowly to her feet, she watched as Kirara leapt over the threshold, darting out into the snow.

"Stay here", She said over her shoulder to Kohaku as he nodded hesitantly.

Moving cautiously to the door, she stared out to the center of the village where Kiara stood in her larger form. Her heart plummeted as her eyes fell upon a man standing at the gates of the village.

She stepped carefully down the steps, her footsteps picking up speed as she moved quickly to the demon cat's side. Placing her hand against Kirara's hide, she stared awestruck at the man before them.

There, standing in the snow, bloodied, bruised and torn, stood Miroku. He was panting heavily, a large gash in his cheek rising and falling with his shuttered breaths. Patting the demon cat's fur. She drifted slowly toward him.

"Miroku". She stammered as his eyes turned to her slowly, his soft smile appearing on his dry, cracked lips.

"Sango". He whispered, his staff falling loudly from his hand, jingling to the ground. Taking a step forward, his feet swayed, his body crumpling in half as he tumbled forward in the snow.

_**Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too, yeah  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really loved you**_

"Miroku"! Sango screamed as she hurried forward, collapsing beside the fallen monk. Tears rolling in lines down her face, she clenched his shoulders firmly, pulling him onto her lap. Brushing flakes from his cheek, she stared into his half open eyes as she cried loudly. "What are you doing here you fool"?! She snapped as he smiled brightly.

"I needed to see you". He breathed, a trickle of blood staining the corner of his lip. "One last time".

"Why would you do that"?! She cried, cradling his head in her hands. "Why Miroku?!" She watched as he pulled himself slowly to his knees, his hands closing around hers firmly as he met her eyes.

"Sango I love you." He whispered as her heart leapt, her hands trembling madly in his. "I couldn't let anything stop me from getting to you.. I needed to see you".

"Miroku". She whispered watching the monk close his hand around his waist.

"Will you have me"? He said, his lip quivering as his eyes fluttered open and closed.

Breathing deeply, Sango smiled, her tears still staining her cheeks. "Of course you fool".. she said as he leaned quickly forward, his lips taking hers, as his arms shot around her waist. Holding her hands carefully around his cheeks, she kissed him back, bodies entangling as the air around them filled with their shuttered breathes and deep moans. Pulling away from the monk, she moved slowly to her feet, drawing him up beside her.

"Come on". She whispered, eyes dancing up and down his frame as he smiled. Intertwining her fingers in his, Sango turned away, a soft smile appearing behind her lips as they walked back to the hut.

_  
**I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to**_


	5. Chapter 5 Sango Gropes Miroku

**Sango gropes Miroku!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: '**

"So Kikyo sama is with Sango's younger brother Kohaku?" Keade said as she and Shippo sat in an empty field outside the village.

"Yeah. Kikyo might be thinking of using the Shikon shard that's keeping Kohaku alive". Shippo said softly as he placed a hand full of herbs in a weaved basket between them. "That's why Sango's worried. So she's been depressed all this time." He said matter-a-factly as Keade nodded slowly.

"I see". She muttered softly as Shippo looked away toward a distant tree. His two friends sat silently beneath it.

"But Miroku is giving her encouragement. So I think she'll be alright". Shippo said collecting the basket in his hand as Keade nodded.

A soft breezed moved over the two humans as they sat at the base of the tree. The leaves shook silently above their heads as each stared out into the distance wordlessly.

Sango spoke suddenly, drawing Miroku from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry houshi-sama". She whispered as she turned away, Miroku's eyes following her silently.

_Why is she apologizing? _Miroku thought as he watched her silently.

"You're probably tired of being with me. Always looking so sad". Sango said softly, her eyes on her hands on her lap. _He must be sick of it. However can he stand to be around someone who's always sad?_

"Sango". Miroku whispered as he shook his head. _Oh how wrong you are my Sango. I enjoy these moments in a way because it allows me to help you in a time of need. And I know eventually I will coax that beautiful smile out once more. _

"It's alright, you don't have to force yourself to be with me". Sango said halfheartedly. _I bet the company of a happy maiden is far better than mine. Yet why does he stay here with me_? "It's fine if you go out and enjoy yourself, as long as it's not a place with other women". She said softly as Miroku stared at her.

_With other women? How can I induldge in a woman knowing it would make you upset. I wouldn't dare. _"Sango." He muttered watching as she looked up at him slowly. "At times like this that is why I want to be with you". He said sternly as she met his eyes. "It's not as though I could go and leave you behind and enjoy myself". He said strongly as Sango looked away. _There I said it. Do you believe that my place is here at your side yet?_

"Houshi sama. That is very kind". Sango whispered as she looked down at the grass.

Reaching out, she touched his back side, her hand moving over the soft material of his robes.

Miroku stiffened as her hand moved over his butt, Sango seemingly not to notice his reaction, stared off in thought. _What is she doing?? She's groping ME! That is certainly out of character for her! Can't say that I'm complaining.._

_Hmm. There isn't a tail.. _Sango thought as she stared ahead of her.

"What are you doing"? Miroku ventured hesitantly as Sango removed her hand.

Shippo and Keade walked up behind, their faces bright red as they saw the last part of Sango's hand on Miroku's backside.

"No.." Sango muttered as she looked up for a moment. "I was wondering if Shippo had transformed into you". She said as Miroku shook his head.

"Sango! You were suspiscious of me"! Shippo cried as he dropped the basket on the ground.

"No. She was suspicious of Houshi- sama". Keade corrected as she shook her head knowingly.

"I'm glad you're the real thing". Sango whispered as she smiled at Miroku shyly. _I really am though. He was acting so kind and genuine I doubted if it were really him for a moment. But besides Miroku's antics he really is a good guy.._

"You". Miroku said with a smirk as he looked at Sango. Folding his hands in his sleeves, he closed his eyes tightly.

_You doubt me Sango, yet every now and then I'm capable of showing my feelings for you. Though I dearly hope you will believe me in the future without having to grope me. Or... Maybe you can believe me and still grope me. I won't complain.._

_*********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************************************_

**SO this was kinda a fluffy fun fic. FYI this is a major manga spoiler LOL sorry if I ruined it for you but i was so excited when i found this in the manga I just had to write about it. Hope you enjoyed it!! and that review button there... Looks good eh?? You should click on it and leave me a review wink wink.. LMAO. Anyways review please !!**


	6. Chapter 6 She's Gotta Go Her Own Way

**Chapter 1: **

Sango froze, standing in the doorway of the dimly lit room. Her eyes danced over the two figures entwined on the futon as the corner of her lip twitched.

Miroku jumped up from the bed as the temple maid's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Sango"! He pleaded as his eyes moved over her face.

Her hand began to tremble on the edge of the screen as she stared over the half naked monk. Her eyes burned with tears as fury rose deep in the pit of her stomach but was soon cooled by overwhelming sadness and disgust. She shook her head vigorously as hot tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"Sango it's not-" Miroku began as she shook her head, slamming the screen shut as she turned away shielding her face with her hands. She sobbed loudly as she ran down the dark hall, tears falling from her eyes. She brushed past several maids who stared at her in bewilderment.

"Sango"! She heard Kagome yell as she ran past their room leaving her standing in the doorway.

She shook her head again and again as she ran down the hall, out into the dark moonlit courtyard. Her bare feet felt numb as she walked across the wet grass standing in front of the small, shallow pond. Her own tear stained face reflected back at her from the surface as she stood trembling.

Her heart was pounding hard against her ribs as she choked back sobs. _Wasted tears. That's all they were. Wasted on a good for nothing lecher._ A voice in her mind yelled as another voice fought back_. But he said he loved you. He says that to every girl.. No! He meant it! I know he did! No, he didn't, you were just filling a void for him.._ She sniffed loudly, her tears finally drying as she clenched her fists at her side.

She turned swiftly around suddenly coming in contact with a broad familiar chest. She forced her gaze to the ground as a charismatic voice spoke.

"Sango.."

She bit her lip hard, focusing on anything but the handsome monk's face.

"I- I wasn't doing what you think-" He said, raising his hands to her shoulders.

She stepped backward swiftly, her feet slipping on the smooth rocks of the pond. She regained herself quickly turning a hard gaze to the dark eyes of Miroku.

She opened her mouth slowly, the words forming instantly as she spoke.

"_**I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way.."**_

She stepped off to the side her long dark hair falling over her shoulder as her bangs hung over her eyes. She raised her hands from her side brushing away strands of hair from her eyes as she stared intently into Miroku's eyes.

_**"Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be OK.."**_

Miroku shook his head as his mouth hung agape. He raised his hands trying to grab Sango's as she pulled away once more. His eyes followed her slowly as she paced away from him, her hand gliding along the trunk of a nearby tree. Her eyes were so focused on his, it was impossible to look away.

He was so stunned. How could she be saying this to him? Didn't she know it was not his fault? Didn't she know how much he loved her?

"_**I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday..But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away"**_

Sango's eyes were brimming with tears as she walked away from him, her hands clenched in front of her. Her hands were trembling and each step became harder and harder. She wanted so badly to get away from Miroku, lest the tears start falling again.

_**  
"Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away.."**_

The memories of their times together were swimming wildly through her mind like a thousand trout. She fought with everything she had to keep herself from breaking down. This needed to be said. She turned on her heel staring up into Miroku's eyes as his hands hung in the air.

"_**I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me…You'll be OK.."**_

Miroku's lips quivered as he tried to wrap his arms around Sango. She once again retreated, his gaze following her. He needed to hold her. To stop her from leaving. He couldn't lose her.. Not after everything they'd been through, after how deep he'd fallen in love with her.

"_**What about us? What about everything we've been through?"**_ He said loudly as she shook her head.

"_**What about trust?" **_Sango said throwing her hands at her side as tears slid down her cheeks.

"_**You know I never wanted to hurt you". **_Miroku said taking a step forward.

"_**And what about me?" **_Sango screamed at him, her face red from trying to keep herself from crying.

"_**What am I supposed to do?" **_Miroku said shaking his head as he pleaded with her.

"_**I gotta leave but I'll miss you" **_Sango cried shaking her head.

"_**I'll miss you", **_Miroku whispered as his eyes burned at the corner.

"_**So I've got to move on and be who I am". **_Sango shook her head as tears continued to fall.

"_**Why do you have to go?" **_Miroku said stepping forward.

"_**I just don't belong here.. I hope you understand". **_Sango said taking a step away from Miroku

"**I'm trying to understand".**Miroku said as his hands dropped to his sides.

"**We might find our place in this world someday.. but at least for now".**Sango muttered as she looked away**.**

"**I want you to stay". **Miroku said walking forward, pulling her forcefully into his arms.

"_**I wanna go my own way.." **_Sango said fighting against his chest as he stared down at her. She pressed her hands hard against his chest pushing herself away._**"I've got to move on and be who I am".**_Sango said shaking her head as she took another step back.

_**"What about us"?**_Miroku called after her hopelessly.

"_**We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now…" **_Sango cried loudly her hands shaking uncontrollably as tears rolled down her face._**"I gotta go my own way, my own way.. I gotta go my own way".. **_She whispered as she turned away, running into the darkness with her head in her hands.

Miroku stared over her as she ran away, her long hair trailing behind her in the air. He was completely awestruck.. His hands were trembling as he watched her fade into the darkness, his heart plummeting from his chest..

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	7. Chapter 7 When It All Falls Apart

_**A one shot from my very very favorite moment in the entire Inuyasha series. NO joke. **_

_**It picks up after Miroku and Sango enter Mt. Hakurei in persuit or Naraku. Miroku POV. ENJOY and REVIEW **_

* * *

Chapter 1: Hell

We sprinted up the corridor, the miasma of the evil around us growing ever stronger. The air was thick with Naraku's scent. He was definetely here, hiding in the sacred mountain. The bastard. The cave walls opened up, an enormous corridor coming into view. The walls glowed with a strange light, could this have something do with the priest that was supposed to be protecting this place.

Sango gasped beside me, her eyes scanning the high rock walls. "The aura," She whispered pulling her mask over her nose and mouth. "It is terrible in here."

I nodded slowly, my eyes turning up toward the ceiling hundreds of feet above. It was too quite. If Naraku was here there would surely be gaurds, Kagura, something.. I felt my breath lock in my lungs as a deep rumbling filled the air, a thousand demons speeding toward us from up above.

"Naraku's demons"! Sango cried, her hand tight on her hiraikutsu.

"It seems as if he doesn't wish to hide any longer." I whispered, my fingers curling around my prayer beads, itching to release the wind tunnel.

"Miroku saimiyosho!" Sango yelled, her finger flying at the giant insects hiding inside the horde of demons. "Don't open your wind tunnel, if you take in their poision you'll die". She said hurriedly sprinting in front of me.

I nodded quickly as she threw out the hiraikutsu with a grunt. Sifting in my robes, I pulled out a stack full of sutras. "Damn you"! I yelled thrusting the sutras through the air at the nearest demons, watching them wither and burn. I heard the echo of a woman's laugh radiating off the rocks, turning my eyes toward the ceiling I saw here. Kagura. "Kagura"! I yelled as she snickered mockingly.

"What a surprise, you two made it this far." She flicked her wrist casually, her eyes narrowing. "But I suppose Inuyasha couldn't get through the barrier could he? You're brave, I'll give you that".

"Kagura"! Sango yelled her voice filled with hatred and disgust.

"Don't think you two will make it out of here alive"! Kagura yelled, her fan falling through the air as her wind blades bored down on us.

We sprinted away, running toward the stair case winding up the rock walls. "So you don't want us to go any further? That must mean that Naraku is nearby"! Sango yelled cutting through several demons advancing on us.

"You fools". Kagura said cockily sending another wave of wind at us.

I climbed the stair case swiftly, the dead air of the corridor sinking into my lungs. Wood crashed and shattered behind me as half of the stairs were blown apart leaving a gaping hole. "Sango"! I yelled spinning backward as she leaped away from the hole.

"Miroku you go ahead"! She yelled her eyes flashing up at me. "Killing Naraku is our only concern"!

"I won't leave you"! I yelled back to her over the roars and hisses of the demons.

Sango threw the hiraikutsu into the air, slicing through several demons on it's path toward Kagura.

"Do you really expect I can be killed by you"?! Kagura yelled thrusting her fan through the air, creating a tornado of wind blades.

"Damn". Sango muttered as the hiraikutsu flew of into the distance, spinning and flipping through the air.

I saw her eyes widen and I turned to see what had captured her attention.

Kohaku! He stood not fifty feet from Kagura staring down at us silently. So he was here.

My head whipped around as Kagura yelled her voice shrill and menacing.

"Focus on your target wench!" She screamed as Sango turned her head, the hiraikutsu colliding into her gut and throwing her backward.

Everything slowed around me, time stopped as I watched her plummett down twenty flights of stairs. The roaring of the demons, the howling of Kagura's wind, I heard none of it. Everything in me focused on Sango as she thudded onto the ground, her head rolling against her shoulder. Without thinking, I leapt from the stairs, my heart falling into my gut as I screamed. "Sango"!

I landed with a thud on the ground, my feet aching as it connected with the wood. Ignoring the dull ache in my feet, I sprinted toward her unconcious body. Cupping my hand around her cheek, I pulled her head to face me. Her eyes were shut smoothly, her face a mask of peace. She wasn't waking up.. Could she be injured? There would be no doubt, if the hiraikutsu could cut through a demon's flesh what could save her petite frame? I leaned down toward her, my finger brushing across her cheek as she remained motionless. "Sango", I whispered to her sleeping face.

"It is funny houshi sama". Kagura said smoothly, her voice mocking as usual. "If you had gone on ahead, you would have survived a little while longer."

I lowered Sango's head to the wood silently, my blood on fire in my veins. How dare that wench mock me? She had no clue what I was capable of. Without Sango there'd be no restraint, the monster in my heart would consume everything around me. She was surely tempting fate. Rising to my feet, I turned to face her arrogant expression.

"You can't use the wind tunnel without being poisioned monk", She said motioning the saimiyosho.

"Just who do you think I am"?! I screamed, my anger boiling over and consuming me. "If in exchange for my life the woman I love can live". I whispered stealing a last glimpse at Sango. "Then my life means nothing to me"! I curled my hands around the prayer beads drawing them back swiftly.

_I'm sorry Sango.. But you must survive this._

**Chapter 2: Heaven**

I braced myself as the wind exploded from my palm, consuming everything in it's path. Planting my feet into the ground, I watched demon after countless demon disappear through the void. Several saimiyosho disappeared, their poision entering my viens immediately. It pulsed through me, thick and burning, desperately trying to reach my heart. I cringed, trying to push the pain from my mind. It meant nothing to me. Not if Sango could live.

I winced as more poison entered my blood, each ounce of it fighting for control of my body. I couldn't stop until they were dead, until Sango was safe. My hand was riddled with pain, burning until it was numb. Quickly closing my fingers over the void, I turned back to Sango. Collecting her limp body in my arms, I draped her over my shoulder carefully. Clenching the strap of the hiraikutsu tightly, I turned and sprinted up the stairs.

With each step I took, it brought the poison closer to my heart. Each breath I took only intensified the pain. It didn't matter. Nothing did now.

I carried Sango toward the hole in the steps, her light body feeling to me like it weighed a thousand pounds because of the poison weakening my body. Yet as the poison tried to drain away my strength, my body willed itself forward. I had a reason to live, her on my shoulder. One reason to exist. Her. One reason to keep myself moving until by body shattered under the weight of the poison.

Dropping the hiraikutsu over the hole, I eyed the demon's darkly. Hatred radiated out of me, stronger and more potent than anything I ever felt. Even stronger than my hatred for Naraku. But how could that be? Perhaps it was Sango feeding this hate. Or rather, my love for her.

"If you value your lives you will not come any closer!" I screamed at the beasts as I edged carefully over the hiraikutsu to the other side.

Reaching the sturdy side of the steps, I snatched the hiraikutsu up and broke into a mad sprint. "It seems some of you value your miserable lives after all". I hissed at the beasts as they remained still.

Nearing the top of the staircase, I could feel the demons approaching my exposed back.

"Wind tunnel"! I screamed spinning on my heel, my hand consuming more demons as well as saimiyosho.

My body screamed in protest as the poison intensified, quickly overpowering my muscles. With my last vestiages of strength, I willed my feet forward once more. _Please don't come after me, if I continue to consume more poison I will-_

My mind went dark as my body collapsed, the poison taking control of my limbs. My feet stumbled blindly across the ground, the rest of my body falling forward. Sango slumped from my shoulder limply, her body hitting the ground just before I fell on top of her.

Weakly curling myself protectively around her, my mind screamed at my body to rise.

The poison was too great, thick and heavy, keeping me pinned to the floor. I winced, the poison clawing it's way at my heart.

_This is it.. I am going to die. _I thought to myself as I attempted to rise onto my elbows.

My eyes flickered over her face, peaceful and perfect. Just as I loved to see. A beautiful death. Indeed this would be a beautiful death with her face being the last image to flash across my mind.

I breathed heavily, my chest pressing into hers. _Forgive me Sango.. I have failed._

My vision blurred, the corners of my eyes darkening as I fell heavily against her. _Sango.._ My mind whispered before I faded into darkness.

I awoke in a field, the ground covered in white flowers. I peered up at the sky, a clear blue. So this was heaven.

I sighed as I stared walking, the blades of grass and leaves brushing against my ankles. I looked up as I stood in the center of the field, my eyes dancing back to the sky. The only thing that would make this more perfect is if Sango was here.

As if the sky heard my thoughts, I saw the shillouette of a woman kneeling a few feet away. Gliding slowly behind her back, I looked over her long dark hair.

She was leaning forward, her hands cupping the flowers as she weeped.

"Sango". I whispered, her cries continuing.

"Miroku"! She weeped, her eyes flooding with tears. How I hated to see her cry. I wanted nothing more than to collect her in my arms and crush her against my chest.

"I'm here love". I whispered kneeling behind her. "I've always been here, there's been so many things I wanted to say to you."

"Miroku please!" She cried, her eyes squeezing tightly shut.

I touched her shoulder, my body shifting around her so I saw her face. "Sango"?

"Miroku please wake up"! She sobbed, her eyes opening, blood shot and tear stained.

"Wake up"? I muttered, my eyes flashing across her face. "But I am awake, I'm right here".

"Please Miroku!" She yelled, her body shaking under the intensity of her sobs.

"Wha-" I stopped as something hit my cheek, cold and moist.

Touching my fingers to my skin, I brought back a droplet of water. "What the"? I whispered glancing at the sky. Is this rain? Surely there couldn't be rain in heaven. Not to mention the sky was still a prestine blue. I opened my eyes wider, the sky around me fading as the flowers burned.

"Sango"! I cried as she disappeared into the darkness consuming the sky and field.

**Chapter 3: Awaken**

I groaned, my throat dry and burning. I shouldn't be feeling this. I should be dead. Shouldn't I? My other senses were returning to me. My arms fell heavy as did my legs, my skin pricked as if I lay in a burning pyre. I breathed in something that lingered in the air. It was flowery and sweet.

Opening my eyes, I stared at the rock floor beneath my head. I was alive? How could that be possible?

"Miroku"! Sango's voice called from the distance, snapping my attention to her.

"Sango." I whispered as she leaned forward, her face streaked with tears. "You're alive. I'm glad."

"Miroku". She whispered, her eyes soft and fearful.

I cringed as I placed my hand against the ground, pressing into the dirt, I flipped myself onto my back. "Sango". I whispered as she leaned over me again. "You go on without me. You need to survive this".

"No!" She shrieked, her eyes panic stricken. "I' won't leave you! We have to go together"!

I smirked, raising my hand in front of my eyes. The poison still coursed through my veins, making even this simple motion difficult. "I guess I pushed myself a little too far this time". I whispered as she shook her head. Looking up at her, I lowered my hand so I could see her face completely. "Go. Go now Sango".

"No!" She screamed her head shaking back and forth wildly. I got lost in the image of her ponytail fluttering back and forth through the air. It was just like a horse's mane. A horse. Wild and unattainable just like Sango. Oh how I loved her for that. So different from the meek village girls willing to bend to my every will. Not Sango.. No. Not Sango.

"I won't leave you". She whispered softly, her body lowering slightly. "If you can't come with me-" She said dropping herself heavily into my chest. She buried her face in my robes, her voice rising to a scream. "Then we'll die here together!"

I sighed, my hand dropping in between her shoulder blades. "Sango". I closed my eyes, feeling her heart beating in time with mine. _You cannot die with me Sango. I don't want you to. You must live. I love you Sango, so very much. I love your spirit, you cannot simply throw that away on my account. I want you to live. Live with the memory of me if you must but live on. _

I wanted to push her away, insist she go on, make her promise me if I had to. Yet my hand wouldn't release her. My body wouldn't let her go. It was as if an internal wire had coiled it'self around her keeping her bound to me. None of my mind's threats could break that wire. What kept me clinging to her so desperately? I loved her yes, that was true. But should my love be so selfish that it keeps her with me? Should my heart long for her so that I condemn her to die with me?

I cannot be selfish in such a way, yet my body still refused to let her go.

I sighed, accepting my selfishness and my inevitable death. Even if we were destined to die in this stinking cave, at least I would have her. That was all I wanted.

I opened my eyes, looking toward the ceiling. I should be dead by now. Either the poison should have claimed me or the demons should have devoured me. Yet I was still alive. With each breath, instead if it spreading the poison, it felt as if my body was dispelling it. Perhaps this place was holier than I once thought. I rose into a sitting position, taking Sango with me as I sat up.

"Miroku?" She choked, her eyes turning to me curiously.

"Why aren't they attacking"? I said looking at the horde of demons waiting patiently to kill us.

Sango turned her head, her eyes narrowing. "Now that you mention it-"

We both jumped as one of the demons lunged forward, my hand tightening instinctively around Sango. It's face melted away as it his an invisible wall, it's body disintegrating. A barrier, that is the only reason we were still alive!

"It was purified". Sango whispered hugging closer to me.

"It seems they cannot enter". I looked down at my body, feeling as if the poison was leaking from pores and disappearing. _That must be it. Something created the barrier, something was dispelling the poison from my body._ Clenching my mouth shut, I grabbed my staff and rose to my feet. "Come on Sango"? I whispered as she eyed me with wide eyes. "Something is up ahead."

"Miroku". She whispered climbing shakily to her feet. "You're really okay"?

I nodded slowly, smiling as I turned to face her. "It seems we failed to die together Sango". I muttered as she blushed.

I felt my heart quicken as I watched the blood rush to her skin. I smiled wider as she looked down, her face a bright red. She was so innocent. Squeezing my staff, I stared ahead of us. _You don't remember do you. Alright Sango, you may forget what you said, but I will not. Your words will ring through me until our real death.. But until then.._

"Come on Sango"! I called, taking her hand and pulling her from her trance.

"Right". She stammered snatching up her hiraikutsu and running at my side.

**THE END..**


	8. Chapter 8 You Leave Me Breathless

**They've overcome adversity and their love has remained strong. It has finally arrived.. Sango and Miroku's wedding day**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

Miroku stood in the hut, his hands clenched loosely at his sides. He took a long calming breath, his eyes fluttering open and closed. His chest rose under the thick black robes he was wearing, constricting his belt tightly around his waist. As he released his breath, the morning breeze washed over him through the open window. He jumped slightly as Inuyasha threw open the screen.

"Hey". Inuyasha said as he folded his arms walking into the room.

"Hello Inuyasha". Miroku said politely as he smiled. He watched his friend walk forward sitting down on the floor a few feet away. Inuyasha's yellow eyes moved over Miroku's robes as he chuckled.

"Who would have thought". The half demon said shaking his head.

"I am glad you approve". Miroku said placidly as he slid his hands into his pockets. "I would not have imagined this day happening either. A few years ago I would have assumed myself dead." He muttered glancing down at his right hand.

"Yeah. It's about time though". Inuyasha said as he rose to his feet.

"I would not have even thought myself as worthy of such a thing. This feeling. This day."

"This woman". Inuyasha interjected with a smirk. "I honestly didn't think she would put up with all your antics. But I suppose that just means you've found the missing part of you". Inuyasha said thoughtfully as Miroku looked at him.

"I know". The monk muttered as he stared at his feet. "I hardly feel as if I am worthy of her".

"Clearly she thinks you are or she wouldn't be marrying you today". Inuyasha said as Miroku nodded.

"Yes". He whispered looking out toward the sky. "I suppose I've spent enough time over analyzing myself."

"Yeah. You better get going or Kagome will have your head on a stake for being late".

Miroku laughed heartedly as he walked toward the door. "Wouldn't want that."

He walked slowly to the stairs of the temple, his foot lifting onto the bottom step. As he began his long climb, he thought of just how he made it to this moment.

He had never been one really deserving or something so pure and simple as this. His life was always so complicated with his death looming so closely in the distance. With as many women that came in and out of his life, he knew none of them had the strength to carry on after his death. To carry his burden as their own. He thought he would never find that woman. Until that day. He smiled widely at the memory.

He did not deserve a woman like her, yet he would treasure her forever. Soon she would be his. Forever they could be together and have the life they were meant to have.

He dreamt all last night and most of the nights leading to this moment. His dreams were always the same; A mahagony eyed beauty laying in his bed with her long dark hair flowing aroung her angelic face. Her arms would wrap around his neck as she kissed him lightly at first, their kiss deepening with the growing lust and passion. He would hold her tightly to him and drift asleep til the next morning when he could wake to her face once more.

_**If our love was a fairytale,  
I would charge in and rescue you.  
On a yacht baby we would sail,  
To an island where we'd say I do.**_

He climbed the last of the steps as he let out a sigh. This was his moment, no matter what he told himself he deserved it. He deserved her. They deserved the happiness that was nearly ripped away by Naraku. He smiled to Keade as he walked under the red archway of the temple.

The old woman shuffled alongside him down the winding path to the garden.

Miroku's eyes trailed away to a family sitting in on of the rooms of the temple. A priest raised his hand, touching it to the young boy laying in his mother's arms. Miroku's heart fluttered as he watched the husband and wife hovering lovingly over thier child.

_**And if we had babies they would look like you.  
It'd be so beautiful if that came true.  
You don't even know how very special you are.**_

Soon that would be his life. Soon he would have the one thing he desired more than anything. His lover would stand under the alter with him and say the words that would bind their souls forever.

He looked up to the riverside gazeboo draped in vines. White flowers bloomed down the vines, creating a peaceful scenery for their union. As he stepped under the shade of the gazebo, he grew steadily nervous.

Keade smiled at him comfortingly as she stood a few feet away.

Miroku looked to the side as Inuyasha leaped through the trees. On his shoulder hung Shippo whom was carrying Kirara in his arms. He took a long calming breath as he stared to the path Kagome and his bride would soon be walking up. His palms began to sweat as he awaited her anxiously. He gasped as he saw a flicker of white approaching the path.

**Chapter 2: **

His heart began thundering as Kagome walked gracefully up the stone path, her grin wide. She danced to Inuyasha's side, her arm wrapping around his as she smiled up at him.

Miroku focused on the spot between the trees, his vision trying to adjust to the moisture gathering around his eyes. His hands quivered at his side as his heart leapt into his throat.

On the path an angel glided forward, her hands clenched gracefully around a small bouqet of white lilies. Her pure white kimono glided across the grass, as her hips rocked back and forth. Her eyes turned up to him, a beautiful pink blush painting her pale cheeks.

Miroku's knees buckled under his robes as his mouth fell open.

_**You leave me breathless,  
You're everything good in my life.  
You leave me breathless,  
I still can't believe that you're mine.  
You just walked out of one of my dreams.  
So beautiful you're leaving me,  
Breathless.**_

Sango walked slowly down the path, her blush turning red as she saw her friend's eyes on her. Her hair was tied back from her face, the remainder falling down her shoulders. An ivory and gold hair piece hung gracefully over her ear, the pearl beads brushing her neck.

Miroku felt Kagome's eyes on him and knew she was smirking. She had intended this reaction, and she surely got it.

Every muscle in his body froze over as his eyes danced up and down Sango's smooth curves. As he did this, his mind still fought to find a reason that he should be so lucky. That he should have such a beautiful bride and soon to be wife. How? How was this angel his? He clamped his mouth shut, trying to keep his composure though it had long been broken.

_**And if our love was a story book,  
We would meet on the very first page.  
The last chapter would be about,  
How I'm thankful for the life we've made.**_

Sango glided up the steps of the gazebo, standing just a foot away from Miroku.

He reached out weakly, his hand brushing up her neck to her cheek. This couldn't be real. This couldn't happen. This couldn't be Sango standing in front of him about to be married. He touched her warm cheek watching her blush spread further across her face. He smiled as she smiled shyly up at him, loose strands of her hair brushing against his knuckles. This WAS happening.. This was NOT a dream.

Miroku licked his lip as his eyes danced down to her pink lips below. He heard Keade speaking in the distance, but the words were drowned out in his mind. All he saw was her face. His Sango's face. Her perfect eyes staring at him, smoldering with passion and love. Yet this couldn't be for him. No.. Not a letcher like him. There had to be someone else she was looking at. Someone else must be standing in his place. But it was him. She was looking at him with the same eyes that he had turned to her.

_**And if we had babies they would have your eyes,  
I would fall deeper watching you give life.  
You don't even know how very special you are.**_

Sango smiled wider, her hands trembling as Miroku looked at her. He touched his hand on top of hers, ceasing any quiver they might have had.

Miroku heard his name being said in the distance, his mouth moving to answer the voice. "Forever". He whispered as his fingers curled around the back of her neck.

Sango blushed three shades of crimson as he leaned down toward her. "Forever". She repeated in her bell like voice.

Miroku grinned as he placed his other hand behind her head, drawing her lips forcefully against his. His lips moved over hers, grazing and biting everything they touched. His hands trailed down her neck, one resting on her back as the other clenched her hand. He pulled her small body against himself, as her breath washed over his lips. He cradled her back gently as he leaned her backward, holding her in his arms.

_**You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me,  
You're like an angel,  
The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me.  
You're something special.  
I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you give me,  
But all I can do is try.  
Every day of my life.**_

Sango looked up at him as she smiled widely. Her head leaned away from his lips as her hand traveled up his temple into his hair.

Miroku lifted her back into an upright position, his hands still clenching to her possesively. It was pointless because they were going to be together forever. He watched her blush as her hand slipped out of his grasp, gliding over his chest to his heart. "Miroku". She said as her smile had yet to fade.

"Yes my love"? He sang back to her as she grinned wider.

"I-" She began as Miroku pressed his lips roughly against hers.

"I love you". He breathed into her lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you too". She whispered into his ear as she giggled lightly. *~

_**You leave me breathless,  
You're everything good in my life.  
You leave me breathless,  
I still can't believe that you're mine.**_

"Miroku"! Inuyasha called as he looked over his shoulder at the silent monk. "Come on let's go"! he yelled as he sprinted down the street, Kagome bouncing against his back.

Miroku stared after them quietly, his hand clenched loosely around his staff. Glancing to his right, he smiled as Sango as she rode on Kirara.

"Come on". She said with a shy smile as he floated toward her.

Clenching around her small waist, he threw himself onto the demon cat's back just as they started running. He sighed as he tightened his grip on her waist watching her blush deeply.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Miroku". She warned with a smirk as Miroku smiled at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it". He whispered into her ear as he leaned his chin into the nape of her neck.

_**You just walked out of one of my dreams,  
So beautiful you're leaving me, breathless..**_

Sango tensed for a moment as his hand rested comfortably across her stomach. Her muscles loosened after a moment, her body leaning backward into his chest as they rode in a comfortable silence.

Miroku took in a deep breath, enjoying her sweet, unique scent. Closing his eyes, he let the wind rush over him as his mind wandered into his day dreams. He smiled knowing one of his dreams was sitting in his arm at that moment. That would be enough for now. He would have her fully later..

_**Breathless..**_


	9. Chapter 9 Theres Gotta Be Somebody

**A teenage Miroku stumbles upon someone who will change his life forever..**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

Night fell on the small village as Miroku stood outside the tea house against the wall. He stared up at the moon, admiring the soft blue glow. As he let out a sigh, he watched several beautiful geisha glide by. "E-excuse me Ladies"! He stammered as they turned coyly back to him. Taking in a long, deep breath, he spoke. "I was wondering if you would bear my child"? he said, his face glowing red with embarrassment.

The two women exchanged looks and giggled behind their hands. The taller one spoke first. "Aren't you a little _young_ to ask such a thing"? She said softly as she rolled her brown eyes.

"Age is just a number". Miroku smirked, folding his arms firmly.

The two giggled loudly as they strode away.

Miroku shook his head vigorously as the screen door slid open.

Mushin appeared in the threshold, his hand clenched around a bottle of sake. His round red face turned to Miroku, as he chuckled loudly. "What is the matter Miroku-kun"? He said with a hiccup.

Miroku clenched his fists at his side as he glared at his feet. "It's nothing". He muttered under his breath as Mushin clapped a large hand on his shoulder. He stared past Miroku's shoulder at the geisha walking away.

"Aiming fairly high lad, give yourself time." He chuckled as he stared walking away.

"I can't believe it, every time I try, they just laugh." Miroku muttered bitterly as he glared at the houses they passed.

"Work with that, make them laugh and then you can swoon them". Mushin said as he swayed back and forth. "You are a charming boy, I believe in time you will get better with women. You are still only fourteen, you have many years till you need to worry about having children".

"Yeah". Miroku said rolling his eyes as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He glanced down at his right hand, turning his palm upward.

"And never mind that." Mushin said, his brows falling as he followed Miroku's gaze.

_**This time I wonder what it feels like.  
To find the one in this life.  
The one we all dream of,  
but dreams just aren't enough.  
So I´ll be waiting, for the real thing.**_

**Chapter 2: **

Miroku rose groggily from bed, his knuckles rubbing against his eyes. He looked up through the window to the sun glowing brightly into the room. Sliding from the bed, he shook out his hair. Walking to the door, he listened the voices of men echoing from the courtyard. He carefully slid the screen open, peering through the crack.

Mushin stood in front of a group of men dressed in leather armor.

Miroku watched silently as the tallest of the men knelt down politely. Miroku shook his head, turning in the opposite direction. Placing his hands on the window frame, he climbed through, falling heavily onto the grass. "Damn". He groaned as he rolled to his knees. He blinked slowly, staring up at the forest. He jumped as the ground vibrated around him as a low growling echoed in the trees.

Miroku trembled as he stared around, trying to find the source of the noise.

He jumped as a large two tailed cat lunged at him, it's giant paws thudding on the ground on either side of him. He choked back a scream as he stared at the foot long fangs a few inches from his face. Miroku squeezed his eyes closed, clenching his fists in front of him. Muttering a prayer, he peered through one eye at the demon cat as it growled loudly.

"Kirara"! Came a girl's voice as Miroku's eyes snapped open.

"Stay back"! He yelled as a girl with long brown hair sprinted from the trees toward him.

The girl laughed, her mahogany eyes glittering as she looked at him. "Kirara's not dangerous". She said with another light hearted giggle.

Miroku gaped as the cat disappeared in a tornado of fire, a tiny kitten replacing it on the grass before him. "W-what the"?! Miroku said shuffling away as the girl laughed.

"Pretty scared for a boy aren't you"? She said tossing her hair fluidly as she knelt to pick up the tiny cat.

"I am NOT!" He snapped his eyes snapping to her. His lips began to tremble as he stared at the girl's apprearance. Something about her face made his heart quicken, his cheeks brighten, and his hands sweat all at the same time. He gulped deeply.

_**I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we meet.  
Will play out like a scene, straight off the silver screen.  
So I'll be holdin my own breath, right up to the end.  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with..**_

The girl looked to be only a year or so younger than him, but her eyes made her seem much older. Her gaze was different than his, she has seen many things, lived through so much. Her face was perfectly round, with high cheek bones. Her hair was a smooth dark brown and hung down to her waist.

The girl frowned as she looked at him. "What are you staring at?" She said skeptically as she stepped backward.

Miroku quickly collected himself, smirking knowingly. "Nothing. Why do you have that thing with you anyway"? He said motioning Kirara.

"She's my friend". The girl said defensivly as she glared at him.

Miroku snorted, shaking his head. "How bout having a _human_ friend"?

Her nose wrinkled as she watched Miroku glide to her side. "What's the point in that? At least Kirara can defend me".

She turned smoothly away, Miroku looking after her with his fists clenched.

"Oh is that the case"? He said falling into step with her.

"Yeah. Most boys are usless anyway. Someday I'll be stronger then all of you". She said with a smirk as Miroku shook his head.

"I really doubt that".

Miroku smiled as he looked at her. This girl different, strange, yet he liked it. As tehir conversation continued, Miroku felt himself growing slightly nervous. She didn't believe a thing he told her, he may not have been able to woo geishas, but he should at LEAST be able to fool this simple girl.

_**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.**_

**Chapter 3:**

They walked around the outskirts of the temple, talking in a soft tone.

Miroku slid his hands into his pockets as his eyes moved over the girl. "So why are you wandering around the temple with a demon"?

"I'm here with my father". She said brightly as they entered a long open hallway. "He's a demon slayer, he's asking the head monk if he can bless him".

"Why's that"? Miroku said feeling slightly more at ease.

"My mother is pregnant, I hope it's a girl"! She said with a wide grin as she stroked Kirara's head.

Miroku nodded slowly as his eyes turned to the ground.

"Where are your parents"? She asked watching Miroku cringe.

"They're dead. My father died a few years ago, and my mother died when I was born." Miroku said solemly as she stopped.

He watched her reach out carefully, her hand touching tentatively to his. Meeting her gaze, he watched her smile softly.

"I am sorry.. Really."

_**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.**_

Miroku blushed as he stared down at her hand. Weaving his fingers in hers he smiled. "It's okay, I've accepted it long ago".

"I've accepted my life to. Doesn't mean I have to like it." She muttered, her expression becoming more sad.

Miroku raised his hand along with hers into the air. As he stared into her eyes, he suddenly found himself speechless. "Is it safe to call you a friend"? He said with a smirk as she nodded.

"I guess so". She said smugly as Miroku smirked.

_**Cause nobody wants to go in on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**_

Their hands released slowly as Kirara looked at them with large eyes.

"Are you going to stay in the village"? Miroku asked as she stared walking away.

"Yeah". She said smiling brightly as Miroku shrugged.

"W-well theres a festival. D-do you wanna go"? He said, his face turning a bright red.

She nodded sharply as her cheeks turned a bright pink. "Sure".

"Sango". Came a loud voice as a tall man dressed in armor walked around the corner.

"Coming daddy!" Sango said as she glanced at Miroku quickly.

"I'll see you later". she squeaked, waving to him as she ran toward her father.

"Yeah". Miroku muttered as he watched Sango and her father disappear down the hall. "Sango". He whispered feeling his cheeks burn as he stared at his feet.

**Chapter 4: **

Miroku hurried to Mushin's room, throwing open the door forcefully. "Mushin!" He sputtered out as the old monk looked at him slowly.

"Yes"? He said, his eyebrow raising on his wrinkled forehead.

Miroku collapsed to his knees in front of his master, his hands folded on his lap. "I need some advice". He blurted out as Mushin eyed him, a smirk crawling up his face.

"About what"?

Miroku paused, his mouth hanging open as his hands trembled. "Well uh.." He muttered, his face brightening once more. "Ther-there was this girl.. Sango".

Mushin nodded knowingly, his hand hanging on his chin. "Yes the chief's daughter". He muttered staring at Miroku thoughtfully.

"Well.. I wanted to meet up with her at the festival. What should I do"? Miroku said a bead of sweat trickling down his temple.

Mushin laughed softly, his hand thudding against his knee. Meeting Miroku's eyes, he smiled. "Just be yourself. There's no big secret, if you like her, don't try so hard". Reaching out, he took Miroku's shoulder roughly. "And I'm not encouraging any kind of inappropriate behavior-" He said sternly as he looked into Miroku's eyes intently. "But if she tries to kiss you, let it happen". Mushin said with a wink as Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Yeah then have her clan hunt me down." He said sarcastically as Mushin nodded. "I'll be back later tonight."

Smiling proudly, Mushin looked after Miroku as the boy ran from the room.

Miroku jogged down the hallway, his hair blowing in the wind as his mind raced.

Night came far too quickly, and Miroku found himself nervously waiting in the village square. He bobbed up and down on his heels as his eyes searched the crowds of people gathering around. He raised his hand, wiping his forehead as he breathed quickly. He jumped as a hand ruffled through his hair roughly. Spinning on his heel, he came face to face with Sango as she smiled widely.

"Hey." She chirped as Miroku gulped. "I'm here, thrill me". She said with raised eyebrows as she watched Miroku clench his mouth shut.

"Um yeah". He muttered looking around as he started walking.

As the two of them walked silently, Miroku's eyes danced over Sango's face.

"So.." He ventured nervously as her eyes turned to him. "Was your father upset"? He said smiling weakly as Sango shook her head.

"That I'm with the temple boy"? She giggled softly as Miroku's face reddened. "No. He said he'll send a tracker after me, just in case". She whispered pointing over her shoulder.

Miroku looked back, seeing a man darting in and out of the crowd. Gulping deeply, he fidgeted with his hands. "Grreeaatt". He muttered as she shook her head.

"There's no reason for it. I think I can take you myself". She said with a smirk as Miroku shook his head.

"Your cat caught me off guard, I'm actually really strong, and brave". He added sharply as she laughed.

_**Tonight out on the street in the moonlight,  
And damn this feels too right.  
It's just like Déjà Vu,  
Me standin here with you.  
So I'll be holding my breath,  
Could this be the end?  
Is it this moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with?**_

"Are you fast"? She said glancing over her shoulder once more.

"Yeah why"?! He said as Sango clenched his hand, sprinting head long into the crowd.

Miroku raised his hand over his face as they thudded past angry villagers. He watched Sango running ahead of him, her long hair flying behind her.

They sprinted through an alley between two buildings, running quickly up a small slope toward the trees.

Sango slowed to a stop, spinning around gracefully as Miroku shook his head.

"Nice warning". He muttered rubbing the sweat from the back of his neck.

"Sorry, my dad is so worrisome. Afraid a demon will get me or a boy might try to kiss me". She said eyeing him sharply as Miroku blushed.

"Ye-yeah." He muttered, his eyes turning toward the sky as he sat on the grass.

Miroku began to feel very anxious as Sango sat down beside him. In his mind, he was mentally going over all the seduction tips Mushin had implanted in his brain throughout the years. His face began to heat as he remembered some of the more intimate situations Mushin talked about.

"Are you okay"? Sango muttered as he nodded quickly.

"Ye-yeah. Can I ask you something"? Miroku stammered as beads of sweat began cutting down his face. Gulping deeply, he ran his tongue over his lips as he leaned forward.

**Chapter 5: **

Sango looked at him with wide eyes as he neared her slowly. "Actually can I say something". She muttered quickly as her face brightened.

"Yeah". Miroku said snapping his head back as Sango smiled. He watched as she shifted beside him, her body leaning closer to him.

"I know we've only just met". She began softly as she looked up at the sky. "But I feel very comfortable around you." She blinked slowly as Miroku looked up at the sky also. "I wish I would have known you sooner, so we could have been friends". She said turning to face him quickly.

"Yeah. Me too". Miroku added softly as his heart began beating quickly.

"So can you make me a promise"? She said leaning toward him as Miroku blushed deeply.

"S-sure". He muttered as she reached into her robe. Miroku watched hesitantly as she drew out a small knife.

"Can you promise, that someday we'll find each other and we'll be the closest of friends"? She said as more blush spread over her cheeks.

"Yeah. I'd love that". Miroku said leaning toward her as her hand wound around his. He watched as she drew his hand up in front of his face staring at his finger.

"You swear"? She asked softly as Miroku nodded.

"Of course". He said confidently as he watched her prick her own finger with the tip of the knife. He stared on silently as she touched the tip of the knife to his finger.

"Then it's fate." She whispered pressing her finger to his as Miroku smiled widely. Sango's eyes turned away slowly as the echo of a man's voice rang out in the air. "Damn. It's father, I better go". She muttered as she drifted to her feet.

"Sango wait"! Miroku said as he hurried clumsily to his feet, his hands clenching hers.

_**You can't give up!  
When you're looking for that diamond in the rough.  
Because you never know but when it shows up, make sure you're holding on.  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on.**_

As Sango looked up at him slowly, Miroku pressed his lips roughly against hers. His hands drew her hands to his chest as Sango blinked wildly. When the two parted, thier faces were both painted a bold pink.

Neither spoke as they looked over the other one slowly. Miroku released her hands gingerly as he looked at the ground. "I am sorry. That was inappropriate". He said sadly as Sango smirked.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips lightly against his cheek as he jumped. "Don't be. Just don't forget that promise". She whispered as she glided away, her hand waving through the air.

Miroku stared after her silently, his hand touching lightly to his cheek. "I won't he muttered as he watched her disappear into the darkness.

_**Nobody wants to be the last one there,  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there...**_

_**Epilogue:**_

_**So I know they were a little out of character but what can i say.. They're kids! Miroku didn't yet hone his superior letcher skills and Sango didn't yet become so shy. But anyways. hope u liked it and review if u can. thanks :) And thanx nickelback for writing an awesome song!!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Your Guardian Angel

**They have traveled for what seems like forever. An unspoken bond linking them eternally. Feelings awaken in a cave as a monk learns how much he cares for the demon slayer. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Survivors**

Miroku heaved himself up the mountain, his body nearly folding under the combined weight of Sango's unconscious body and their weapons. He needed to reach safety, for it was not only his life that mattered now, but also hers. His feet slid on the mud, and he skidded backward a few feet. His right hand clenched to the earth as he willed his body forward, despite the rain that assaulted him.

He looked up, his heart quickening as the dark entrance of a cave appeared in the mountain side. He pushed himself forward, feeling his body beginning to lose strength with each step. Finally reaching the ledge, he pulled himself on all fours toward the cave, his eyes darting over his shoulder quickly. Miroku moved shakily to his feet as he slid Sango from his shoulder to his arms, holding her against his chest.

As he entered the cave, he looked around sharply, his eyes scanning every inch for a wild creature that might reside there. After finding no such thing, he laid Sango carefully on the stone floor.

His lungs clenched as raspy gasps escaped his lips. Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, he fell into a sitting position.

His chest heaved up and down as his arms tingled with sharp spasms of pain. He rubbed his palm on his shoulder, trying to release some of the tension in his muscles. He looked toward the cave entrance, a wall of rain drops blocked sight of the sky or anything else. Curling his fingers around the tie of his robes, he tugged. His robe fell from his shoulders, collecting around his waist as he stared down at his injuries.

Several small gashes covered his torso, nothing too serious. He turned to Sango, his eyes moving over the small scratch on her cheek.

They were thrown so violently from Kirara when the attack began, he wondered if there were other injuries she had that his eyes couldn't see. His brows furrowed as he thought of his friends. Where were Kagome and Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara? Were they lost as well in the jungle? Were they hurt? He shook his head, it was too painful a thing to think about. Turning back toward Sango, he knew his first priority was that she was not hurt. She had after all not awoken after he found her in the underbrush after the fall. He prayed she would be alright..

Rising slowly to his feet, he removed to remainder of his outer robe, placing it carefully beneath her head.

He searched the cave wearily, his eyes falling upon a collection of twigs in the furthest corner. Obviously this was a nest of some sort, but it looked as if it had been abandoned long ago. Snapping the twigs between his hands, he piled them together beside Sango as the rain thundered outside the cave walls. Banging two rocks together until a spark arose, Miroku proceeded to make a fire.

Looking back to Sango, he worked more vigourously to create some warmth.

An ear shattering roar of an injured demon echoed outside, causing Miroku to tremble.

The fire came to life a few moments later, tiny flames licking the bottom of the pile. Miroku moved toward Sango, his hands carefully lifting her against his chest as he scooted back against the cave wall. Holding her tightly toward him, he stared out into the dark beyond the cave, his heart pounding. He sat silent for many moments, listening to Sango's soft breathing as he slowly drifted from consciousness.

**Chapter 2: Stealing Glances**

Miroku awoke a few hours later, to another roar. His eyes snapped open, turning sharply to the cave entrance as he clenched his staff. He squeezed Sango against him, as he awaited the arrival of a demon. When nothing appeared, he allowed himself a moment to breathe.

Glancing toward the fire, he stared into the dying embers. He placed Sango on the ground as he leaned forward, stoking the twigs roughly coaxing the fire to life.

The warmth filled the cave as Miroku sat back, his eyes on the demon slayer before him.

She had yet to wake, he began to grow anxious. He shifting closer toward her, his eyes dancing over her face. He would be selfish to want more moments like this. Moments where he could look upon her beauty so strongly and not get slapped. Moments where he witnessed her at her most vulnerable. But was that really such a selfish wish?

It's true he always found her to be a stunning woman. With the grace and strength that few others had. The way her body moved so fluidly in battle, and her eyes would pierce into the very soul of whatever she faced. Whether it be a vicious demon, or a simple monk. It unnerved him how well she knew his soul, few others outside his family knew him as she did.

It was as if she knew his heart better than he. She knew what to say to ease his mind, and how a simple touch drove him near insanity. This woman was surely different.

He blinked as his hand reached out unintentionally toward her. Snapping it back, his heart quickened.

Surely it was not his place to think of Sango in such a way. Who was he to examine her so intensely? To look upon her for so many moments and lose himself in thoughts of her?

He drew back slightly, though his mind protested.

Sango was far too good to be on his mind as often as she was. If she only knew he thought of her this much.. But then what would she say?

No doubt she would accuse him of being a letcher. Say that his thoughts were tainted with lust and he needed to remember he was indeed a monk. Yet if she only knew.

His thoughts were only pure, with the exception of a few occasions. But every man has drifted into lustful fantasies, he cannot be condemned for that. Above all else, any desires or lusts, he truly did think the world of Sango.

He knew she was far too good for a man such as he. That she deserved someone pure such as Takeda.

Yet, that didn't appear to be what she wanted. After all, she did return to the group after the proposal he made. Could it he be the reason for that? He could only dream that she thought of him as a better man for her than Takeda. But it was a nice idea to entertain. The idea that Sango loved him back, loved him like he did her. Unlikely.

He shook his head, as he forced himself to think of something else.

Rising quickly to his feet, he shook out his robe, draping it over her carefully. As his hand lingered on her shoulder, he stole one long glance at her before moving himself toward the cave entrance, stationing himself in sitting position.

**Chapter 3: Her Savior**

Her eyes flickered open her vision black for a moment as she attempted to lift her head. She blinked again, seeing a low rock ceiling above her. For a moment she was confused, unable to figure out how she got to this place.

She moved slowly from the ground, her hand clenched around something soft that laid over her. Looking down to the object in her hand, she realized it was Miroku's robe. Her eyes trailed to Miroku as he sat far from her, his back the only thing visible to her. Her gaze traveled down his muscular back, over the small scars on his shoulders and spine.

His voice broke her thoughts as his head spun slowly toward her.

"You're alright". He said softly as he rose to his feet, moving quickly toward her. His hand reached out shakily placing on her cheek as Sango trembled.

For a moment neither spoke, til they realized how close they were. Sango drew back, her eyes turning to the ground. "Where are the others"?

Miroku shook his head, his eyes on Sango's face. "I do not know. You were the only one I found."

Sango looked back at him, feeling her chest tighten as her eyes moved over his cracked lips. "Did you bring me here"? She whispered as Miroku nodded, gliding into a sitting position in front of her.

"Yes. It has rained non stop. I couldn't search for the others without knowing you were okay".

Sango blushed as she looked away, her hand resting on her forearm. "Thank you for watching over me". She mumbled as Miroku nodded, moving slowly back to the cave entrance.

Sango watched him walk away, feeling her heart suddenly drop into her stomach. Part of her wanted to tell him to stay, yet the other held her back. She pulled her eyes away, looking down at the robe draped over her legs. Slowly unbinding her armor, she glanced back to Miroku as she slid the leather down her neck and shoulders.

Her hands moved slowly over her chest and stomach, finding no injuries but a few black bruises. Quickly covering her bare breasts, she looked over Miroku's back as he remained turned away. Pulling her armor back to it's rightful place, she rose silently to her feet.

She glided to Miroku's side, her eyes piercing the rain, searching for where his gaze lingered.

"I hope the others are alright". She whispered as Miroku turned to her, nodding smoothly.

Placing his hand firmly on her shoulder, he smiled warmly. "I am sure they are alright".

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

Miroku stepped slowly back, his eyes on Sango's as his hand fell from her shoulder. "Come on, its far too cold over here". Miroku whispered as his eyes moved away.

Sango remained at the cave entrance, her eyes on the mountain side. Shaking her head, she walked to the fire, sitting beside Miroku. As the two sat in silence, Sango's eyes trailed to Miroku's bare chest. Her cheeks reddened as she quickly stared away, staring at her scarred hands. "I wonder where the others are".

Miroku looked to Sango slowly, his eyes darting over her face quickly as he spoke. "I am sure they are fine. I doubt Inuyasha would dare let anything happen to Kagome." He followed Sango's eyes as she looked at the cave entrance. Reading her gaze he spoke softly. "I am sure Kiara is well as well. No doubt she isn't far off, looking for you". Placing his hand on hers, he smiled as she turned back to him.

"Thank you again for rescuing me". Sango whispered as she leaned toward him.

"You say that as if it is a chore for me." Miroku said as he shrugged. "Like I must do that because I have to. You are my friend afterall, why should I not do everything I can to keep you safe"?

"Yes. We're friends". Sango muttered as her fingers squeezed his unconsciously.

Miroku watched her silently, his head bowing down toward her. Sango's eyes turned up to him questioningly as his hand floated to clench her cheek.

"Sango". He whispered as his lips hung over hers. Miroku shook his head as he lowered his hand to her shoulder, pulling her against his chest. Sango jumped as his other arm wrapped around her stomach. Sango looked up into his dark eyes as his chin leaned against her forehead. His eyes widened as his hand lowered from her waist to the ground.

A soft meow echoed in the cave as Sango's head whipped in the opposite direction.

"Kirara"! She cried as she jumped to her feet, scooping up the tiny wet demon that stood in the cave entrance.

Miroku smiled as Sango turned to him, a large grin on her face as she clung to her precious companion.

_**When I see you smile**_

_**Tears run down my face.. I can't replace.**_

_**And now that Im strong I have figured out.**_

_**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know, I'll find deep inside me I can be the one.. **_

Miroku looked past Sango into Inuyasha's eyes, as he stood water logged and bleeding, Kagome straddling his back. Nodding slowly, Miroku glided to Sango's side as Inuyasha walked past, laying Kagome on the ground beside the fire. Looking into Kirara's large eyes, Miroku placed his hand on the tiny cat's head, ruffling her wet fur.

Alas, their group was together once more. But for a strange reason Miroku felt disappointed. Shaking the thought from his mind, he moved to Inuyasha's side to aide the injured Kagome.

**Chapter 5: Revelation**

The group returned shortly from the cave, back into the storm. Continuing on to Keade's village, Miroku sat behind Sango in silence.

For some strange reason, he was finding it harder to look at her since thier time in the cave. It felt as if something had arose inside of him, that caused his heart to quicken and his palms to sweat when she spoke his name or came toward him. The feeling was unsettling, for her knew what it was. Though he himself had never felt this before, he knew the signs.

Could it be that he was in love with Sango? True, he had fancied her over other women he'd spent long periods of time with, but could that really be love? And there was the fact of his jealousy of another man being with Sango.

Though he didn't admit it at the time, he was indeed jealous of Takeda. How dare another man look upon his Sango like that, speak to her in such a way. Perhaps he was jealous because Takeda was completely open with Sango and told her just how he felt. Something Miroku had yet to do. But how can he tell her how he felt when he himself did not know?

How could he pour himself out to Sango without knowing if she felt the same? Plus, his feelings would only be a burden to an already troubled soul.

Sango was hurt so many times in her life, who was he to risk bringing on more pain? Though he wanted to be true to Sango, he knew the best thing for both of them would be to keep thier hearts apart. And if it meant hurting her by flirting with other women, then that is what he had to do.. Right?

He never enjoyed seeing Sango upset, yet if he allowed her to see his true feelings, what would that mean for them in the end?

If the wind tunnel consumed him, would Sango cry? Would it break her heart? No. To break her heart, she would have to have loved him back.

"Miroku". Sango said looking over her shoulder at him. "Miroku". She repeated louder as Miroku's head snapped up to her.

"Yes"? He muttered as she watched him silently.

"Is something the matter? You're awfully quiet". She said as Miroku nodded.

"It is nothing, just thinking".

"Of what"? She whispered as a gust of wind blew her bangs in front of her eyes.

Miroku smiled, his hand resting against her backside as she stiffened. "If I told you, I would surely get beaten". He whispered just a moment before her hand connected with his cheek. Miroku smirked as he stared at the back of her head as she turned away with a huff.

Thats it. Pretend there is nothing lingering in your mind. Keep her oblivious to how you really feel. Even if it tortures you, never let her know you care for her.

_**I will never let you fall..**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever.**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all,**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven...**_

Even if she never knows, you will save her heart in the end.

Miroku sighed as he stared at the trees on the ground below them. Someday he will find the strength to tell her. Perhaps when his future was more certain. Then he would tell her the things he longed to say.

**Chapter 6: In Thought**

When the group arrived at Keade's village, Sango quickly distanced herself from Miroku. Miroku was relieved by this, for he could sort out his thoughts without being distracted by the woman whom filled his mind so completely.

Wandering to the fields, Miroku sat upon the wooden gate, staring at the rice pattie fields. His arms folded in his sleeves as he closed his eyes.

He couldn't be in love with Sango. Well he could, what was there not to love? But his destiny would not allow him love. He was cursed to die young by his own hand. Loving Sango would only bring both of them pain.

Yet he could not continue to deny how he felt. In an effort to keep Sango from loving him, he was hurting her and himself. He didn't wish persue other women, yet he had to appear as if he didn't care. He let out a frustrated sigh. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes smoothly.

In the distance he saw Sango surrounded by a group of small children, this only made his heart sink further.

The sight of Sango with only drove Miroku's urge to make her the mother of his child. She was so motherly, so kind. Strong yet understanding, a guiding light to the young ones. He watched as Sango raised her hand, placing it on the head of a young boy. "Sango". Miroku whispered as he watched her smile widely.

"What was that?" came a bright voice as Kagome appeared behind him.

Miroku turned slowly around, looking down into Kagome's large brown eyes. "What"?

"Don't play dumb. You know what". Kagome smirked as she shook her head. "You said Sango, you were thinking about her weren't you"? Kagome hopped onto the fence beside him, a wide grin on her face. "Admit it Miroku, you love her"!

"That's nonsense Kagome, we are comrades". Miroku said turning away as Kagome examined him.

"Ooh really." Kagome teased as she watched him tense. "Then why are you always looking at her".

So she had noticed, clever girl. "Why would I not? She is a beautiful woman".

"Yes, but you don't look at her as the lusty village men do". Kagome said with eyebrows raised. "It's different".

"How so"? Miroku retorted, trying to look as aloof as possible.

Kagome shrugged as she mimicked his actions. "You look at her as if she is the only thing in the room, yet you turn away and try to hide it. You watch her when she speaks, even if it's not to you. And you smile when she's near".

"So? We are friends". Miroku said as a bead of sweat moved down the back of his neck.

"Is that what you truly want to be? Even if Sango meets another man, is that all you want to be to her"? Kagome said cockily as Miroku shrugged.

"If the man treated her as well as I would". Miroku said, quickly biting his tongue as Kagome's eyes flashed mischievously.

"Is that so? 'As you would'". Kagome said, placing her hands on her hips. "I see". She muttered, sliding from the fence onto the ground. "I'll talk to you later". She whispered with a sly smirk as she walked away.

Miroku shook his head as he shut his eyes. Surely Kagome would tell Sango, it seemed as if he would have to answer for his words sooner than anticipated. Moving slowly to his feet, he turned, walking quickly toward the trees.

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**_

_**Seasons are changing,**_

_**And waves are crashing,**_

_**And stars are falling all for us..**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one...**_

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7 Confession**

Miroku stood in the darkness of the trees, his back against the bark of a large oak. He closed his eyes as a familiar female approached cautiously.

"Miroku". Sango whispered as she stepped off the path toward him. "Why are you out here all alone"?

Miroku met her eyes softly as he took a long breath. "Just gathering the courage to say what I must." He whispered as her brows furrowed together.

"What are you talking about"? She said as her cheeks brightened.

Miroku stepped slowly forward, his feet gliding effortlessly over the grass as he closed the space between them. "Sango". He whispered as he clenched her hands.

She watched him silently as he took a long breath.

"You more than anyone know me best. So you know what I feel without me having to say it.. But these things I have been feeling are strange for me and I can't put them into words." He whispered as Sango's eyes narrowed, her brows furrowing together in confusion. "I just pray that you do not base my feelings for you based on my actions. Though part of me does hope that, the rest of me wishes you knew what I truly felt. What my actions have tried to conceal."

"What are you saying Miroku?" Sango said, slightly irritably as Miroku closed his eyes. "I don't understand". She muttered, taking her hands back as Miroku's eyes opened. She shook her head stepping slowly backward as Miroku sighed.

_**Cuz you're my true love, my whole heart..**_

_**Please don't throw that away.**_

_**Cuz I'm here for you,**_

_**Please don't walk away and**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay, stay...**_

"Sango please". Miroku whispered, walking quickly toward her. "Let me finish". Taking a long breath, he met her eyes. "Sango. I love you. And I've feared saying those words so much since we met. Because I always knew it to be true".

Sango trembled as Miroku took her hands tenderly as his eyes burned into hers. "If I act a certain way, know that is not because I don't love you".

"Miroku," Sango whispered, leaning forward, her lips brushing against his.

Miroku's heart began to twittered as their lips moved over each other softly. Wrapping his arms around her back, he pulled her into his chest. Sango drew back, her head leaning against his chest as her hands wrapped around his back.

_**Use me as you will,**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill..**_

_**And I know I'll be okay,**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray..**_

"I will alway be there for you. I swear". He whispered into her hair as she nodded. "Even if I cannot love you fully in this life, you will always have my heart".

Sango closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I know Miroku. I love you". She whispered into his robes as his hands squeezed her shoulders. "Your my guardian angel".

Miroku smiled as he squeezed her tighter to him, losing himself in the sweet scent of her hair. "Yes. I am"...

_**I will never let you fall,**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever..**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all,**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven...**_


	11. Chapter 11 Thinking Of You

**: I**** do not own any of the characters or the lyrics. The lyrics belong to Katy Perry and the characters belong to Rumikyo Takahashi. **

**Summary: Sango is getting ready to marry Takeda. But all she can think about is Miroku. Alternate ending from the Manga. ENJOY! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She sat in front of the mirror, her hands clenched tightly on her lap. A servant pulled a comb through her long dark hair, the girl's eyes flashing at the silent bride.

"It will be a wonderful ceremony. The entire town has come to watch". The girl said looking at the young woman sitting silently in front of her. "Lady Sango"? The girl ventured softly as Sango looked up.

Her lips moved slowly as she spoke barely above a whisper. "Don't call me Lady. Sango is fine".

"I am sorry miss. Out of habit. You are after all about to be wed to the Lord. Lord Takeda wishes us all to address you as such."

Sango looked back at the mirror, her hand floating over the items over the small table in front of her. "I am not fit to be a lord's wife." She whispered shaking her head. Her eyes lined with tears as she stared back at her reflection. Her hand touched to the golden ornament in her hair. "He doesn't deserve one such as me". She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as her head bowed.

The girl fell silent, shifting closer to Sango. Clenching a cloth in her hand, she touched it to the pale skin beneath Sango's eye. "He loves you, I know that. Above everyone else he loves you and has chosen to spend the rest of his life with you." The girl whispered warmly. "You deserve love Lady Sango, we all do".

Sango shook her head, her eyes turning toward the girl.

"Come lady Sango, he's waiting for you". The girl whispered taking her hand tightly in her own.

Sango climbed silently to her feet, her hair trickling down her back. Staring down at the white dress she wore, she spoke to the ground. "I'll be out in a moment. I just need a second to be alone." She turned toward the girl whom nodded slowly.

Watching the young girl scurry from the room, Sango turned back to her collection of things in the corner by her bed. Floating stocially over to it, she knelt on the wood. Her hand closed around a small box, a white lily painted on the lid. Drawing back the lid, she stared down at the contents silently. A picture stared back at her silently, the faces of her friends frozen on the front. Sango took the picture into her hand, her fingers caressing it carefully. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, herself and Miroku all looked up at her. Closing her eyes tightly, she squeezed the picture to her chest.

_"It is for the best Sango." _Miroku's voice echoed in her ear as she whimpered. _"I'm sorry Sango, I cannot". _

"You fool". She moaned as tears crawled down her cheeks. Shaking her head, she thrust the picture back into the box, slamming the lid over it. She jumped to her feet, her hands brushing roughly across her cheeks as she walked toward the door.

Sliding back the screen, she looked up at the two servants standing in the hall holding her lace veil. They approached her cautiously, bowing as they placed the veil on top of her head. Sango reached up, her fingers taking the lace and pulling it over her eyes. As they started walking, the two servants carrying the remainder of her gown behind her, Sango's mind wandered.

Memories flashed over and over, some repeating as they were her favorite. Sitting with Miroku beside the river, the two of them laying under the stars, his hands wrapped around her waist as they rode on Kirara. Her mind turned over the image of his lips, perfect and pursed as he leaned toward her. His hand cupped her cheek, his fingers lightly grazing her skin. He smiled lightly, the edges of his eyes crinkling as he looked down at her. "Sango". He whispered, his lips bowing toward hers as she waited anxiously. Fire erupted through her as their lips met, his hand weaving through her hair as he pulled her tighter to his lips.

_**Comparisons are easily done,  
Once you've had a taste of perfection.  
Like an apple hanging from a tree,  
I picked the ripest one,  
I still got the seed.**_

Sango stopped in the hallway as her heart twittered wildly. Touching her fingers to her lips she closed her eyes. "Is something the matter M'Lady"? One of the girls whispered as Sango shook her head.

Her lips felt as if his lips were against them. Warm, tiny waves of electricity moving beneath her skin. Her eyelids peeled backward as she lowered her hand and started walking once more.

She sighed as more memories came, one lingering longer than the others. The moment when they last parted, the moment when he broke her heart.

_"Sango." He whispered as he embraced her tightly, his chin resting against her forehead. She looked up at him weakly, not quite understanding the look in his eyes. _

_"Miroku"? She stammered, her hand raising hesitantly toward his face. _

_He opened his eyes as he looked down at her. "Sango I must leave". _

Her heart plummeted in her chest just as it did then. _"But Miroku why"?! She cried, stepping backward and looking into his eyes. "What is the matter?" She yelled up at him as he shook his head. Extending his right hand, he sighed. Sango gasped, her hands shielding her mouth as she shook her head. "Miroku no.." _

_"I will not let you die with me Sango." _

_"Miroku please"! She pleaded, her arms circling his waist as she buried her face in his chest. "Take me with you! I won't live without you!" _

_"It's for the best Sango. I'm sorry, Sango. I cannot". He whispered tracing his fingers over her cheek. "I won't let you doom yourself. You must live." _

_"Not without you!" She cried, clinging tighter to his robes. _

_"Promise me." He said, his hand closing around the back of her neck. Lifting her head upward, he stared into her eyes. "Promise me you will live on". _

She shook her head, her hand brushing under her eye. Looking up slowly, her eyes moved over the large archway of the balcony, to the crowd of people below. Sango breathed deeply as her eyes flashed over Takeda. Watching him turn smoothly toward her, she smiled weakly to match his grin. Shakily raising her hand, she placed it into his palm as he looked down at her.

_**You said move on,  
Where do I go?  
I guess second best,  
Is all I will know. **_

**Chapter 2: **

She looked up at Takeda as his thumb stroked the top of her hand softly. "You ready love"? He spoke warmly as she nodded slowly.

She looked into his eyes hesitantly, his brown orbs turning to a rich blue and then back. She blinked as his white robes disappeared, turning into ones of purple and black.

_"Sango". _Miroku's voice said as Takeda spoke. His hand reached out to her, his palm resting agianst her cheek. She trembled as blue prayer beads appeared, brushing lightly across her skin. Shaking her head, she turned away.

_His hands moved up her back as he embraced her, his chin resting in the nape of her neck. His chest rose and fell beneath her as her hair brushed across his face. He leaned up, his lips parting as she leaned down to meet them. As they kissed, his hands tightened around her, pulling her spine crushingly closer to him. She smiled against his lips, her eyes dancing up and down his face. He rolled over, his arm wrapping around her waist as he laid on his side. Lifting his right hand, he clenched her face lightly as he smiled. _

_"You are perfection Sango". he whispered as she shook her head. _

_"You're lying Miroku". She said cuddling against his chest. Kissing his neck, she listened to his soft moan. She smiled as his hands tugged her closer, her body melting into his. She stared up into his eyes as he looked down at her lazily. _

_"I haven't a reason to lie. You are truly perfect. You love a letcher like me, someone as pure as you loves me." He muttered tracing his fingers along her spine. "I am truly blessed". He leaned foward, his lips crushing against hers as she pressed herself into him. Opening her eyes, she stared into his eyes as his hand caressed her cheek. _

_**Cause when I'm with him,  
I am thinking of you.  
Thinking of you.  
What you would do if,  
You were the one,.  
Who was spending the night.  
Oh I wish that I,  
Was looking into your eyes..**_

She tensed as Takeda's hand weaved around her back, pulling her closer to him. Resting her hand in his, she looked down at her feet. The wood beneath her feet changed, faded to green and then back until it became grass. Closing her eyes, she fell back into one of her memories.

_She stood on the hill top, the wind lightly brushing over her face and taking her hair from it's tie. She turned slowly to meet the approaching footsteps coming from the trees. "Miroku"? She said, blushing slightly at how her voice cracked when she said his name. She watched him walk toward her, his hand clenching something behind his back. "You aren't about to do something perverted are you"? She said wearily as he laughed. He stopped in front of her, his smile bright as he leaned his head to the the side. _

_"Why would you think that"? He said lightly as her eyebrows raised. _

_**You're like an Indian summer.  
In the middle of winter. **_

_She shook her head smoothly as she placed her hands on her hips. "Because I know you". _

_Miroku laughed again, taking another step toward her. Smiling lightly, he shrugged. "I am capable of surprising people." _

_"I doubt it". Sango said with a smirk as he looked away. _

_"Well then prepare to be surprised". He muttered drawing his hand from behind his back. _

_Sango tensed, her eyes flashing down to his right hand silently. She gasped, her eyes widening as she saw a bouquet of white lilies in his hand. Shaking her head, she looked back at his pleasant expression._

_"Told you". He whispered extending his hand toward her as she took the bouquet weakly. _

_"Miroku." _

_**Like a hard candy,  
With a surprise center.**_

She sighed as Takeda embraced her, his lips touching lightly against hers. Breathing softly, she closed her eyes as he looked down at her.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you". He whispered, his finger grazing across her cheek.

"Uh huh". Sango nodded quickly as she stared down at her feet.

_"Sango. You above all else are the one I care for"._ Said Miroku's voice from the darkness of her mind. _"You will find love again. If you look for it, you will find happiness". _

_**How do I get better?  
Once I've had the best?  
You said there's,  
Tons of fish in the water,  
So the waters I will test.**_

"Takeda". She whispered turning weakly back to him.

"Ssh. My love, there will be plenty of time to talk once the ceremony is over."

Sango fell silent as he leaned down again, his lips pressing against hers with more intensity. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed away, her head turning toward the ground. "I need to speak with you now". She muttered, her eyes flicking back toward him.

_**He kissed my lips,  
I taste your mouth.  
He pulled me in,  
I was disgusted with myself.**_

"What is it Sango"? He whispered, his eyes smoldering with concern.

Sango stepped backward, her eyes turning toward the ground as murmurs broke out in the crowd.

_"Promise me you'll live". _Miroku said sternly as she shook her head.

"Takeda - I". She said quickly, her hands trembling at her sides. She froze, her eyes clouding over with tears as she looked away. _I'm sorry Miroku. I refuse to live without you. I'd rather die than live a lie. _She thought as she closed her eyes.

_**You're the best,  
And yes I do regret,  
How I could let myself,  
Let you go.  
Now the lesson's learned.  
I touched it I was burned.  
Oh I think you should know.**_

The whispers in the crowd grew louder till even the servants were talking. Takeda looked at Sango with furrowed brows, his hand extending toward her.

"Please Sango, just tell me." He muttered clenching her hand firmly. "Whatever it is, tell me".

Sango opened her mouth, a tear streaking down her jaw as she sighed. "Takeda-"

The guards behind them turned around, their eyes narrowing as they stared down the hall. "What the-" One muttered as the other shook his head.

"Sir you cannot be up here". The guard said loudly, his hand tensing on the spear as the man walked from the shadows.

Sango gasped, her eyes widening as she covered her hand with her mouth.

**Chapter 3:**

Sango gasped, her knees buckling as she stared at the purple and black clad man before her. Her eyes flashed over his messy black hair, his blue eyes, his jaw, his long muscular arms.

_This cannot be real.. This has to be a dream._She blinked several times, the image of Miroku refusing to fade. Shaking her head, she looked up at him agian as he remained silent, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Houshi-sama"? Takeda whispered, his head shaking back and forth as he looked at Sango. "You're alive"?

Sango's heart pounded as her mouth hung open. Tears filling her eyes, she clenched her mouth shut.

_This cannot be real.. This cannot be real.. Don't do this to me. Don't play with me.._

"I am sorry for the intrusion." Miroku whispered, his eyes lingering on Sango.

_**Cause when I'm with him,  
I am thinking of you.  
Thinking of you.**_

Takeda regained himself quickly, his smile appearing. "I assume you are here to give your wishes to Sango"? He said motioning the trembling Sango.

Miroku fell silent, his eyes burning into Sango as she stared back at him weakly. Smiling lightly, he shook his head. "You are truly a beautiful bride." He said softly, his eyes trailing over her body. "Just as I had dreamed of you so many times. Amazing". He said as he clenched his hands at his sides.

"Miroku"? Sango whimpered, her eyes falling half shut as she looked at him. "You're not real". She muttered as he shrugged.

Takeda glanced at the two of them, his lips pursed tightly closed. "Houshi-sama if you may, we were in the middle of a ceremony." He said earnestly as he looked at Sango.

_**What you would do if,  
You were the one,  
Who was spending the night. Oh I wish that I,  
Was looking into your eyes..  
Looking into your eyes.**_

_This is real.. Miroku is here.. How? Why? No.. It cannot be real.. He was going to die.. He said I couldn't go. _

Sango closed her eyes, her mind whirling a thousand miles a minute. Opening her eyes, she saw Miroku was still there.

His eyes turned to Takeda intensely as he spoke. "I am sorry Takeda. I am not leaving".

"What"? Takeda barked, his eyes flashing with anger. "If I may speak a little more clearly. We were in the middle of-"

"I am aware of that Takeda". Miroku said raising his hand. Looking at Sango, he spoke softly. "I only came to speak to her. To the one person who matters to me above all others. The woman I love."

Sango trembled, her eyes on Miroku's as he lowered his hand.

"I made a mistake once.. One I cannot take back. I assumed something was going to come to pass, yet it did not. And in assuming this, I drove away the one whom I loved with every fiber in me." He said clearly, taking a step toward Sango. "In welcoming what I thought was my death, I realized I couldn't just die. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. With you". He spoke directly to Sango,

_**Looking into your eyes.  
Oh won't you walk through,  
And bust in the door**_

"Sango.. What I did was wrong. I know that. I know I hurt you, I never intended to do that." He turned his eyes to the ground as he shook his head. "I've made many mistakes in my life, but none as great as that one. All I know is as I waited for the wind tunnel to consume me, all I saw was your face."

Sango whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks in waves.

"All I felt was your hands on my skin. The warmth of your lips on mine. I fought to get back to you, to be with you." He opened his arms slowly, his smile bright yet still weak. Not the smile she loved. "If you will have me,"

"This is ridiculous". Takeda growled, his eyes locking on Sango.

_**And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes..**_

"Miroku". She whispered, her chest heaving as she stepped toward him. Breaking into a run, she threw herself at him, collapsing into his chest. She whimpered, her arms squeezing around his neck tightly as she buried her head in his shoulder. "Miroku you idiot!!" She yelled, her hands clenching tightly to the back of his hair.

"So this is what you've chosen". Takeda whispered, his fist striking the railing as he closed his eyes.

"Sango". Miroku whispered against her neck, his hands clenching to her back. "I'm so sorry, I know you don't deserve me-"

Sango shook her head, her body arching against him as she crushed her lips into his. Breathing in his scent, she pulled herself tighter against him as she kissed feverishly.

Circling his arms around her waist, he lifted her from the ground. Biting and sucking her lips raw, he finally released her, placing her on her feet once more. Tracing her fingers across his cheek, she smiled. "Don't you ever do that again Miroku". She whispered as he wiped the tear from under her eye.

_**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...**_

"Of course Sango. You are my life now"..

**THE END**


	12. Chapter 12 Almost Lover

**AU. Sango is moving from her apartment in an effort to start a new life. Amongst the clutter she discovers her past, that awakens old feelings.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Sango stood in the center of her bedroom, a collection of boxes and books covered the floor around her. She was in the process of moving, a tedious task to accomplish on her own.

She stared up at the pink walls of her bedroom, to the glass fixture on the ceiling, over to the long picture windows that faced the park. She let out a long sigh. This apartment held so many memories, both good and bad.

She walked out into the hallway, passing several other cardboard boxes that lay open on the floor. Stepping around the island into her kitchen, she took a mug from one of the boxes on the counter. With her left hand she emptied a package of hot chocolate into the mug as she let out a sigh. Filling the cup to the brim, she moved to the microwave silently.

Her eyes moved around as she waited for her drink to be heated.

She looked to her dinner table that was pushed up against the wall in anticipation of the movers.

She remembered when she first moved into this apartment, when she, Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku celebrated.

She froze as the face of Miroku flashed in her mind. Miroku. Shaking her head, she took her mug from the microwave, walking quickly back to her bedroom.

Sitting on her bed, she raised the rim of the mug to her lips. That man had no place in her current mind frame. It's not as if she could avoid it, he was so much a part of her life it was hard to simply erase years of memories. She jumped as the doorbell rang in the distance. Placing the cup carefully on the nightstand, she hurried out of the room.

As she pulled back the door, she was greeted by an enthusiastic cheer from Kagome. "Hey buddy"! She said loudly, waving a bottle of champange in the air as Sango smiled.

"Come come". Sango said, ushering her friend into the room with a wide grin.

"How's Inuyasha"?

"Oh he's fine, came down with a cold. That's why he's not here". Kagome said brightly as she set the bottle on the counter.

"Oh.. That's too bad". Sango whispered as her eyes trailed to the diamond wedding ring on Kagome's finger. How she envied her friend for finding the man she was meant to be with. But she was happy for them none the less.

"So.. Let's have a drink to celebrate"! Kagome cheered as she popped the bottle, sending the cork flying into the air.

Sango smiled as she took a glass into her hand, raising it into the air. "To new beginnings"!

**Chapter 2: **

Sango and Kagome retired to the bedroom, sitting on the bed talking loudly. Kagome laughed as she jumped up, imitating Inuyasha as she told a story of one of their fights. Sango laughed as she shook her head.

Kagome sat down on the ground, pulling one of the boxes toward her as she continued talking.

"So you've packed this whole place by yourself? You should have called us". She said pulling out a blue scrapbook from the top of the pile.

"Yeah. Well it's kinda been a relief, I can sort out what to keep and what not". Sango said, setting her glass down as Kagome opened the book.

"Ooh I love this picture"! Kagome squealed as Sango laid on the edge of the bed to see what her friend was looking at.

It was a picture of their group from a night out. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, his arm draped over her shoulder as he glared at the camera. Kagome was smiling brightly as usual, with a short pink dress and heels. And she and Miroku sat beside them, smiles matched as Miroku's hand rested on her waist.

Sango's heart sunk slightly as she looked over thier faces.

Seeing her friend becoming upset, Kagome slammed the book shut. "So where is your new place going to be"? Kagome said timidly as Sango snapped herself from her thoughts.

"Um.. Closer to my job".

"Oh". Kagome said falling silent as she stared out the window.

"Kagome". Sango whispered as she sat up, her hands folded on her lap. She paused, deciding whether or not to ask the question that plagued her mind. "How is Miroku"? She whispered as her friend's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Miroku"? Kagome took a moment to repeat the name a few times, trying to figure out why her friend would be asking about him. Shaking her head, she spoke. "I don't.. Don't really talk to him that often.. Inu-Inuyasha does.. He sa-said". She stammered staring at her hands. "He's not as well as one might expect.."

"What do you mean"? Sango asked, not wanting to talk anymore of Miroku but not being able to stop herself.

Kagome paused, her finger running around the rim of her glass. "I mean after.. After what happened.. He hasn't been the same".

Sango fell silent, her eyes turning to the window as Kagome closed her eyes. "He asks about you all the time. When I do talk to him.. It's always the same". Kagome whispered watching her friend's eyes fall shut. Rising to her feet, she sat on the bed beside Sango.

"Hes an idiot.." Sango mumbled as her hand clenched on her lap. Opening her eyes she shook her head. "Let's not talk about this." She said hurriedly as Kagome nodded.

A few more hours passed as the girls tired themselves out with drinking and reminiscing. Finally Kagome rose to her feet yawning loudly. "I'd better get going, Inuyasha must be getting worried." She said as Sango rose up also.

"Yeah". She said softly as Kagome smiled.

Kagome reached out, embracing her friend tightly as she whispered. "Get some sleep and I'll call you later."

"Okay". Sango said into Kagome's hair as her friend stepped backward, moving to the front door. Sango followed behind her, the two exchanging a last smile as Kagome stepped into the hall. Pushing the door shut slowly, Sango reached out, clicking the lock shut.

She let out a sigh as she leaned her forehead against the door, her eyes squeezing shut.

It was always so hard seeing Kagome's happiness. How she wanted that same feeling..

A tear slid over her eyelashes and down her cheek, much to Sango's surprise. She raised her hand, touching it lightly to her cheek. Stepping backward, she stared at the droplet on her fingertips. She hurried back to her room, clicking off lights as she went. As she closed her bedroom door behind her, she stared up at a small box on her nightstand. It was one of the last things she had to pack.

Moving toward her nightstand, she picked up the box carefully, staring at the white lily pattern on the top of the lid. Lifting the lid from the box, she stared at the small diamond ring laying on the velvet cushion inside.

Another tear trickled down her cheek as she shut the box, shoving it back onto the nightstand.

Climbing weakly into bed, she pulled the blanket up to her chin as she buried her face in her pillow.

**Chapter 3:**

Sango awoke from sleep a few hours later, her face stained with tears. She sat up in her bed, her hands holding her knees as she looked out the window. Crawling from the mattress, she sat on the floor, bringing the box Kagome was looking through onto her lap.

She stared silently at the contents, her hands cradling the scrapbook filled with so many memories.

Lifting the cover away, she stared down at the first page.

Several pictures of her and Kagome, her and Miroku and their entire group covered the page. Sango looked down at Miroku as a tear fell onto his face.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she clenched her fists. Opening her eyes slowly, she turned the page, to see a picture of her and Miroku in the park. The park. So many memories.

She remembered when the two of them would lay on the grass like children, talking for hours. Or when Miroku chased her around gleefully. Sango shook her head as she shut the book. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked to the window. The park was only a street over, so close. She shook her head again as she rose to her feet.

She knew she would not sleep anytime soon. Perhaps a walk would do her some good. She moved to her box of clothes, pulling out her trench coat and a pair of gloves. She could hear Inuyasha's voice instantly in her ears. Telling her it wasn't safe for a woman to wander around at night. He was so worrisome. Sango smiled to herself as she pulled the gloves over her fingertips. She had such good friends.

She walked to the door pulling on a pair of socks as she stared down the dark hallway of her apartment. Hopping on one foot toward the front door, she clenched her boots in her left hand. She leaned against the counter as she pulled her black leather boots over each of her feet. Snatching her keys from beside the fridge, she pulled back the door, stepping out into the bright hall. She hurried to the elevator, sliding her hands into her pockets as the doors parted.

She stood silently staring at the floor as the doors slid shut.

Was what Kagome said true? What could be wrong with Miroku?

It's not as if he had anything to worry about. His heart was just fine. He didn't have to suffer through a betrayal. Sango shook her head. She needed to forget about him, lest she never regain her sanity.

The doors opened to the lobby as Sango looked up smoothly, her bangs shielding her eyes.

"Where are you going so late"? The night watchman Toshiyo said as he rose in his chair, looking at her with eyebrows raised.

"Just needed to go for a walk." Sango said softly as she smiled at him.

"Do be careful now. Such a pretty girl shouldn't wander far".

Sango laughed under her breath as she reached the doors. "I will". She said over her shoulder as she stepped out onto the snow covered sidewalk.

She walked slowly down the street, her breath turning into warm clouds as it left her nostrils. She closed her eyes as cold snow flakes landed on her head and shoulders. Hurrying across the street, she passed beneath the stone archway of the park.

Her eyes traveled to the boughs of the trees, hanging like skeletal hands in the air. The leaves were stripped away, laying somewhere, dead beneath the snow. She sighed as she walked down the path beneath the dim street lamps.

She breathed in the chrisp smell of winter that lined the air all around her. So pure. So calming. She moved to the edge of the frozen lake in the center of the park. Staring at the glossy surface, she noticed a man standing a few feet away, his eyes turned to the lake as well. Suddenly, his eyes turned slowly toward her and his mouth fell open.

**Chapter 4: **

Sango's heart stopped as her eyes moved over the dark orbs beneath the man's messy black hair. Her hands trembled in her pockets as Miroku stared back at her, mouth agape.

Miroku stood still, his hands quivering at his sides as he looked over her. His eyes fluttered open and closed, taking in her entire image as she stepped backward. "Sango". his voice cracked as she squeezed her mouth shut.

Sango began to step slowly backward, her initial reaction to seeing the man whom just a few moments ago consumed her thoughts. Could this be a dream? Why would he be here? Why would he specifically choose to arrive at the place where they had shared so many memories? "Miroku". She whispered, quickly composing herself as she stared at the ground.

"Why're you here"? Miroku asked softly as Sango continued to look away.

"I could ask you the same thing". She hissed as her eyes shut smoothly.

Miroku watched her silently, his eyes dancing over her smooth curves beneath her long trench coat. His heart began to thump loudly in his ears as he searched his mind for an answer. "I-I don't know".

Sango looked up into his eyes, but quickly looked away. They looked so pained. Behind his eyes he seemed so tortured. What could bring this on?

Her mind flashed with memory after memory, each playing one after the other like a movie. She shook her head as her mind stopped on their first kiss.

The look in his eyes was just like this. Such longing, yet so sad. Hopeful in a way, yet pained. Why did his eyes mesmerize her so?

His hand moved across her arm as his head bowed toward her. Sango remembered hesitating as his lips were only a few milimeters from hers. She became so nervous..

_**Your fingertips across my skin..  
The palm trees swaying in the wind,  
Images..  
You sang me Spanish lullabies,  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes..  
Clever trick..**_

Sango's eyes turned back to him cautiously as he stood motionless. She bit down on her lip, quickly forming the words in her mind. "B-but why"? She stammered as his brows furrowed together. "K-Kagome s-said". She fumbled her words so clumsily. She only ever did this around Miroku. Damn him for making her look so foolish!

Miroku slowly took a step toward her, his hand outstretched.

"Uh.." Sango said desperatly trying to regain her cool demeanor. Closing her eyes, she opened them as confidently as she could. "How are things"? She whispered as Miroku shook his head.

She watched as he licked his lips. He did that in such a sensual way it drove her mad. Dammit, why did he have to torture her so?

He knew what he needed to do to make her melt. Something as simple as a glance or a hand touch made her heart flutter. Oh yes, he knew this well and took full advantage of it.

_**Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me..**_

"T-they have been better".. He said shakily meeting her eyes.

Why did it seem as if he was having a hard time looking at her? What could possibly be the reason for that?

It's not as if Miroku was one to get nervous. He was always so calm, so collected. He never faultered in his smooth approach toward women. Sango knew this. She had seen it many times when the two of them were friends. His confident, almost arrogant way of bending women to his will. And how easily she fell for it.

_**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**_

"My happier memories were those in which I shared with you". He said confidently meeting her gaze as her heart fluttered in her chest.

**Chapter 5: **

"Wi-with me"? She repeated feeling her face warm.

Miroku watched her silently, his hands having yet to cease their trembling. She was so beautfiul, so fragile. He took another step forward, his eyes boreing holes in her.

Sango shook her head as he neared her slowly. His hands outstretched, taking hers firmly.

Her mind was once again assaulted with memories as she stared timidly into his eyes.

_**We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images..  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images ..**_

"Don't do this". She muttered, looking away as her hair fell in front of her eyes. Her hands quivered in his. Her entire body shook from head to toe as she fought to keep herself from crying. She squeezed her eyes shut as an unruly tear escaped between her eyelids.

Miroku watched a lone tear fall smoothly from her eyes, cutting it's way carefully down her cheek. His heart crumbled in his chest. He reached out slowly, his thumb brushing lightly under her eye as her gaze returned.

She looked up at him strongly, her heart beating a hundred beats as she met his gaze.

_**I cannot go to the ocean..  
I cannot drive the streets at night,  
I cannot wake up in the morning,  
Without you on my mind..  
So you're gone and I'm haunted,  
And I bet you are just fine..**_

"Sango." Miroku leaned forward, his lips touching lightly against her brow as Sango trembled.

"Stop Miroku". She said as she drew away, her hands snaking from his grasp.

"Sango let me explain". He whispered as she shook her head.

"I gave you a chance when we parted." Her eyes began leaking tears as she clenched her fists. "No more words. Nothing you can say can change the fact that you destroyed us"! She snapped as her lip twitched. "Nothing you can say will make it right".

"I didn't understand what I lost until you were gone"! Miroku retorted as Sango shook her head.

"Too bad! That's your fault"! She cried as Miroku nodded slowly.

"I know", He whispered solemly as he shook his head. "You are right. I took what we had for granted and that cannot be forgiven". his eyes turned to the ground. "I know I never deserved someone like you. I never deserved the love that we shared. I know I was not fit to hold your heart as long as I did. I have careless hands and only broke what was so precious to me".

_**Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?**_

Sango looked at him silently, her entire body aching to be held in his lean, muscular arms. She shut her eyes firmly as he spoke in his hauntingly calm voice.

"I never meant any pain that I caused you. And if I could undo the things I've done I would gladly." Miroku looked at her as her head turned down, her long black hair falling in front of her face.

_**Goodbye, my almost lover,  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream.  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance,  
My back is turned on you..  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache,  
Almost lovers always do...**_

The air was so cold yet Sango felt so hot. She was so angry. So many things she wanted to say to him were finally said. Her chest heaved as she breathed roughly.

"Sango. There is only one way I can show you how I feel". He whispered as her head turned slowly upward. "I love you Sango. More than anyone I've ever met. Please forgive me for this". He muttered as he closed his eyes, hurrying forward.

His arms wrapped around her tightly as he scooped her off her feet, holding her firmly against his chest.

Sango struggled, her nails digging into his shoulders as she turned her head away. Miroku caught her lips tightly in his, holding her steady in a firm kiss. Sango squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to ignore the warm, soft lips against hers. Her hands moved down his chest, her fingers resting over his heart. Her lips melted into his, as her other hand wrapped around his neck.

*************************************************

Click the review button Pleeezzeee Lol I wanna know if you guys liked it. Please review. Chapter 6 coming up next!!

**Chapter 6: **

Sango entered the large bedroom, her eyes moving over the four poster bed in the center. She walked smoothly to the window, her hands closing gracefully on the drapes, pulling them apart.

The warm sunlight poured in onto her, warming her head to toe.

Sango turned away, her hair glistening as it fell through the air, falling agianst her back. Her bare feet moved quickly across the hard wood floor as her hands outstretched at her sides. She spun on her heels, turning to the door as it opened with a click.

She smiled up at the man before her.

Miroku stood in the doorway, his hands closed around a cardboard box as he smiled down at her. His chest glistened with sweat beneath his black tank top, as his hair hung messily in a pony tail. His smile gleamed as he looked at Sango, down her toned arms, to her thin hands. A diamond ring rested perfectly on her finger. He met her mahagony eyes happily as she hurried forward, her lips pressing into his.

Miroku relished in the kiss, his free hand snaking around the back of her neck. He held her against his lips, never wanting the moment to end. As they slowly parted, Miroku stared silently down into her eyes.

"What"? Sango whispered as he shook his head.

"Nothing". He said with a smile as she stepped backward, her hands on her hips.

"Well come on then", She said brightly as she smiled. "Those boxes aren't going to move themselves." She giggled as Miroku lowered the box to the ground.

"No they will not", He said mischeviously meeting her eyes. "But that can wait". he said sprinting forward, catching her by the stomach and throwing her backward onto the bare mattress.

Sango giggled into his neck as he climbed on top of her, his broad chest pressing into hers.

Miroku laughed as he looked down at his bride, her long hair spread out beneath her head as her eyes glittered. Capturing her lips smoothly, he ran his right hand over her stomach. Sango drew backward, her eyes dancing across his face as she smiled. "I love you". She whispered as Miroku leaned forward, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I love you too." He muttered as he tilted his head to her stomach. "I love her as well". He muttered closing his eyes as he pressed his lips against her flesh, just above her belly button..

*************************************************

THE END.. Cliff hanger!!! lol Well it's obvious that They're back together and a little surprise is on the way. Hope you enjoyed and keep reviewing please.


	13. Chapter 13 Sango And Miroku's First Time

**The group celebrates a spring festival. But Miroku has something up his sleeve that no one expects. **

* * *

**C****hapter 1: Chapter 1 Miroku's Song**

The sun moved slowly behind the clouds as the sky turned a dark reddish orange. The village was a buzz with people scurrying around the streets darting in and out of shops and booths. They were dressed in brightly colored kimonos and many were carrying baskets, lanterns or things of that sort. The air was thick with anticipation as the band set up in the center of the village, the geisha staring out into the gathering crowds.

Kagome smiled with glee as she stood in the threshold of the door staring out at the lights in the distance.

"Oh I love spring festivals"! she said clapping her hands as Inuyasha scoffed.

"Its stupid. Just an excuse for people to get drunk and dance around like idiots". he said folding his arms as Kagome glared at him.

"Well we are going. I guess we humans are just as stupid as you think". She said coldly as she pulled on the tie of her yellow kimono.

"Yup. Sure are." Inuyasha said cockily as Kagome rolled her eyes.

Miroku shook his head knowingly as he walked up to Kagome's side, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Is Sango almost ready"? Miroku said warmly as Kagome smirked.

"Yup. I think you all will be surprised with the transformation. Demon slayer to radiant goddess". She said with a proud grin as she turned to the opposite side of the room at the paper screen door. "You ready Sango"?

"Um".. Came a soft whisper from the opposite side of the screen as Inuyasha cocked his head toward the screen. "I am not sure Kagome". Sango whispered as the screen slowly slid open. Miroku as well as Inuyasha's jaw dropped as their typically leather clad demon slayer walked slowly out in a delicate pink and white kimono.

Kagome grinned widely as she stared over Miroku's awestruck face.  
Success!! She mentally cheered as Sango walked slowly forward, the monk's eyes following her silently. There's no way they could not have a moment on this night! Kagome could feel the sparks flying between the two already.

Sango's face was about as pink as her kimono as she stared intently at the ground. She had felt quite awkward wearing such a feminine outfit. And the leering eyes of her male companions was not helping the uneasy feeling she felt in her stomach. She glanced up weakly at Miroku as he collected himself just quickly enough to meet her gaze.

"M'Lady". He said with a polite bow as he extended his arm to her.

Sango glanced questioningly at Kagome who nodded in approval. Sango shakily raised her hand placing it in the bend of Miroku's elbow as the monk smiled widely.

"Are you SURE you don't want to come Inuyasha"? Kagome said loudly as the half demon stared up at her.

Inuyasha scoffed again as Kagome shrugged allowing Shippo to hop up onto her shoulder. The three humans promptly left the half demon in their room at the inn, as they walked out to the festivities of the village.

Sango's face was bright pink as she walked alongside Miroku whom now was clenching her hand tenderly yet tightly in his own. She continuously gave Kagome anxious glances as they walked through the crowds. Turning her head, she looked up into the jealous glares of several girls that walked past her and Miroku. Inside she felt almost a sense of pride, for Miroku had only a few hours ago asked those same women to bear his son and now he was striding through the streets with her on his arm.

Kagome squealed loudly as she clenched Shippo's hand leading him over to one of the booth's.

Sango was about to call after her when the last of her image disappeared into the crowd. Sango blushed a deep crimson. Now it truly was just her and Miroku. What was she going to do now??

She sent a nervous glance up to the monk who stood staring out at the band playing on the stage. His hand was still firmly clenching hers as he drew her close laying his arm across her shoulder. Sango gulped loudly as she felt his heart beating beneath her ribs.

Though something in her felt safe. Something made her muscles loosen and her hands feel more relaxed as she placed them on his waist. She felt as if the void inside her was finally filled. That this is what made her feel most at ease.

The band began to strike up a beat on the drums and saimasens as the geishas twirled on stage. One of the singers stepped forward separating himself from the geishas and the band

Suddenly, Miroku clenched Sango's hand in his own as he placed his right hand carefully on her waist. She jumped slightly as he whirled her around so that she faced him. His charismatic smile broke his features as he led her seamlessly into a dance.

The singer grinned widely over the crowd as he opened his mouth slowly.

"We're both looking for something.

We've been afraid to find. It's easier to be broken,

It's easier to hide". He sang smoothly to the cheering crowd.

Sango stared in awe as Miroku twirled her around gracefully not missing a single step. He was quite good at this, she honestly did not expect something like this out of him. Her heart was thumping wildly as they danced.

"Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside."

Miroku grinned as he drew her closer to his chest, his hand still resting comfortably on her waist. She stared up at him intently searching for any sign of deviousness behind his eyes. Her face was bright as his right hand clenched her waist careful not to fall below her belt, which would surely ruin this very romantic moment between the two. She watched as Miroku mimicked the man, his words matching the man's seamlessly.

"Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
To feel for the first time"

Miroku raised her hand spinning her beneath his arm as he caught her flawlessly. His grin never faltered as he danced with his beautiful demon hunter. How wonderful it felt to have her in his arms, and how easy it was to tell her everything he was feeling in this song.

"The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes  
Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside."

He had rehearsed the words many a time in his head. Constantly scribbling new lyrics on sheets of parchment in the dead of night. No one had known of this, and that was just how he liked it. His feelings needed to be shared with her alone. No one else. Not even the ever present Kagome.  
And no one had ever suspected a thing, not even when Miroku had left the room, claiming to have errands to do when he was actually handing his lyrics off to the singer, instructing him on the exact moment for which to sing the song.

"I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time"

He smiled widely at her soft pink lips, pouting against her pale skin. How he longed to kiss them. If his feelings were not returned, then he would never know that pleasure. Deep down inside he feared this more than anything. Yet.. With her, he would rather risk a broken heart then to never have the pleasure of looking upon her beautiful face.

"We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home  
I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time"

He slowed to a stop drawing her steadily closer to him as his eyes danced across her face. Her mouth was hanging open slightly, as her hand lay limp in his. Miroku's heart pounded hard as he stared into her eyes.

"Miroku…" She muttered softly as he raised his hand placing it on her chin.

"I love you Sango". He whispered as her eyes widened. "Till the last beat my heart makes, I will always love you".

He leaned forward slowly pressing his lips against hers in the most tender way he could muster despite his building lust. He was taken aback as her arms swung around his neck as she pressed her lips firmly into his, deepening their simple kiss. His hands quickly found their place on her back as he lifted her from the ground spinning on his heel. She giggled softly against his lips which only made him want to kiss her even more. His lips enveloped hers as he bit and chewed on her soft pink lips, feeling his heart leap in his ribcage.

In the distance he could hear Kagome cheering as he wrapped his arms around Sango hugging her tightly to him. Her grip was equally as tight around his neck as she giggled against his cheek. His heart felt as if it had burst from his sternum and flew high into the air.

And for some funny, strange reason.. That was how he'd always hoped he felt when he finally got to kiss his beloved Sango.

"I love you too Miroku". She said as she kissed him softly as he spun her round and round laughing and cheering. She longed for this moment just as much as he did, and that made him the happiest.

THE END


	14. Chapter 14 My Life Would Suck

**_Sango and Miroku get into a fight after he's flirting with other women. a little ooc to fit the lyrics of the song._**

She stormed down the hallway, her eyes squeezed tightly closed as she breathed roughly. She threw open the door of her room, listening to the deafening crack as the door slammed into the wall. She growled loudly, her hand snapping the door shut in one fluid motion.

She dropped into her bed, Kiara crawling toward her cautiously. She raised her hand, brushing the demon cat's small head lightly.

She sighed, her body relaxing into the futon as she closed her eyes.

She didn't understand why she was so angry. What should it matter if he was flirting with women? He'd always been that way, what would make her think he would _actually_change? She was expecting too much of him. He was just a lecher. He would always be. And she was expecting to much of herself, thinking she could change someone like that.

She opened her eyes, looking at the shadows in the corner of the room.

As angry as she was, as much as he hurt her, she still loved the moron. That was apparent. Everyone else knew it. All her friends were more than aware of her secret affections for the pervert. All except the one who needed to know. Her eyes narrowed as a knock rang out on the screen door. She ignored it, remaining silent. It continued some more, the idiot on the other side refusing to give up.

Jumping to her feet, she moved swiftly to the door. As she leaned toward the screen, she smelt his scent, felt his touch, despite being seperated by a door. As stupid as it was to have these feelings, she did. And there was no escaping them. He was embedded in her very soul, his lecherous hands all over her heart. She pulled the screen back, her eyes dancing up his boyish face. He stood in front of her, leaning against the wall with a smirk. The smirk she hated, yet secretly loved. The michevious smirk that captured her heart everytime it flashed.

**Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door**

"What do you want"? she said coldly folding her arms over her chest.

He smiled at her casually, his body straightening up. "This is all a misunderstanding." He said smoothly as she shook her head stubbornly.

"No it isn't. I _understand_ your intentions perfectly. I _understand _are just a pervert and nothing more." She frowned deeply, her bottom lip pushing out as her eyes narrowed.

Miroku smiled lightly at her, his hand reaching out to her. "Sango, I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you". He said as she took a step back.

"You seemed to be sending the wrong message to all those women then. It seemed as if you wanted to be with them _pretty _badly". She said closing her hand on the screen, reading herself to slam it shut.

**Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again**

He smiled softly, his hand clenching around her's firmly. "Sango I've promised myself to you".

"Well take it back then. You're _obviously_ not committed to keeping that promise." She hissed at him as hurt flashed across his face.

Sango clenched the door tightly, her arm jerking it shut forcefully.

Miroku threw his hand out, catching the edge of the door effortlessly and shoving it backward.

"Go away Miroku". She said stepping backward as he stepped into her room. "I mean it". She growled as he smiled warmly.

He reached out to her, his arms wrapping tightly around her small shoulders. Pulling her against his chest, he silenced her protests instantly.

**Cause we belong together,  
Forever united here somehow,  
You got a piece of me**

She struck his chest several times muttering curses as he smirked.

He continued to embrace her tightly as she struggled against him.

He loved her fiery spirit, her need to fight when there was no reason to. Yes he had made plenty of mistakes, but through that all she loved him. It was selfish to believe so whole heartily that she would love him through all of his antics, but he did. He wanted to believe she would love him no matter what, because that is how he loved her. If she had made a third of the mistakes he had in their relationship, he would still be completely in love with her.

He looked down at her as she pushed roughly against his chest, her hand connecting with his cheek. He smiled as she huffed loudly, storming away from him out into the hall.

**And honestly,  
My life would suck without you**

Sango hurried down the hall, determined to escape Miroku and his mesmerizing eyes. She needed to be away from his warm embrace and the smoldering gaze he always laid upon her. She was too close to giving in just a moment ago. Too close to losing this fight, and she refused to lose.

His hand closed around hers, pulling her backward into the wall.

She struggled against him as he rested his arms on either side of her shoulders, keeping her body restrained to the wall. He pressed his chest into her, pushing her further backward until she could no longer move.

"Sango I wasn't flirting with her. You know that". He whispered softly, turning his hypnotizing gaze on her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her head turning toward the ground. Deep down she knew he was telling the truth. That she had indeed overreacted due to her insecurities. But what else was she supposed to go on? The whole time they were together he was always a relentless flirt. Seducing women right in front of her! How was she to trust that he really loved her when he was always all over other women.

Yet after he asked her to marry him, his flirting had ceased dramatically. She wanted so badly to believe it was because he loved her, but part of her wouldn't allow it.

* * *

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too**

She opened her eyes weakly, feeling his eyes on her face. Turning her head hesitantly back to him, she saw the hurt and desperation in his eyes. He wanted her to believe him, it was written all over his face.

Miroku leaned down, his eyes dancing over her face.

Sango closed her eyes, her head turning to rest against his wrist as she sighed.

It was pointless to keep this going. In her heart she was already convinced. Whether it was because she was an idiot or he was so convincing, she had already forgiven him. Such a stupid thing to relent so easily. To forgive so quickly just because your heart tells you to. She was _truly _such a girl.

Miroku smiled down at her, his hand cupping firmly around her cheek.

That was it. There was no way she could continue to be angry. No way she could drag this fight out longer. The electricity that came when he touched her, flashed through her skin, going straight to her brain and disabling everything. He had won yet another fight. And he barely even had to try. Now her body no longer wanted to fight, it only wanted to give in to his soft touches and all his lips and his hands to wander.

**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you**

She opened her eyes, peering up at Miroku silently as he smiled.

"I'm sorry if you misinterpreted my actions Sango. You know that I would never intentionally hurt you." He whispered to her, sincerity and honestly lacing his velvet voice.

Sango shook her head, her eyes rolling. "I'm sorry I got angry Miroku". She whispered looking back up into his eyes. She wrapped her arms loosely around his waist, watching his head bow down toward her.

**Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah**

Their lips met lightly at first, a quick brush to signal the end of their arguement. It quickly intensified, each of them biting hungrily at the other's lips as hands began to wander. Miroku clenched behind her back, drawing her off her feet and against his chest. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her lips harder against his. The passion that had always been muted in their travels with Kagome and Inuyasha was finally able to ring out. They didn't care who in the inn saw them, or what was being said in whispered.

Nothing mattered but each other. The passion and chemistry flowing freely, enveloping them entirely.

Miroku pressed Sango against the wall, moaning into her lips as she smiled.

Her fingers tugged at his pony tail, bringing more husky moans out of the monk.

**Cause we belong together,  
Forever united here somehow,  
You got a piece of me**

They drew away from each other, Miroku caressing her cheeks lightly despite the overwhelming feeling of lust bubbling in his abdomen.

Sango leaned up, her chin resting against his shoulder as she sighed.

Miroku smirked, his hand snaking beneath her legs, scooping her swiftly from her feet. Walking quickly back to the room, he slammed the screen closed as Sango giggled softly.

The anger completely evaporated from her, being replaced with love and contentment. It didn't matter if they fought a hundred times over the same thing. The only thing she wanted was to look in his eyes and see the love she always craved in them. And if they had their ups and downs for a whole eternity she was satisfied, as long as she could reach this level of high with him soon after.

**And honestly,  
My life would suck without you**

**

* * *

**

**_THE END.._**

* * *


End file.
